Traces Of Insanity
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: They say that the grass is greener on the other side. One Titan gives it all up only to find out that the other side can be just as insane. Dedicated to RavenTheDarkGoddess.
1. The Fire That Burns

Credit goes to Meredith Cantoni, webmaster of Temple O' Trunks,for allowing me to use the title "Traces Of Insanity." If you're a DBZ fan, check out her site.

> > > > > > > > > >

"Titans! Regroup!" The leader of the Teen Titans yelled as he was knocked back by a punch from Adonis.

The others obeyed his command and moved back into their primary fighting positions. Adonis, who upgraded himself and was now even stronger and tougher than he used to be, didn't care and charged at them full force.

"Wait for it." Robin thought while watching Adonis approach them at incredible speed, but before Robin could throw his plan into action, Adonis jumped in the air and began falling towards the youthful teens.

"Titans! Move!" The Boy Wonder yelled out at the last second.

"You don't have to tell us everything to do!" Cyborg yelled after jumping out of the way and standing up.

Raven used her powers to pick up two cars and sling them towards Adonis, but he caught them like frisbees and threw them back at her. Terra seeing it, made two boulders and shot them at the cars, causing them to explode, but also to leave oil all over Raven.

"Sorry." Terra sheepishly laughed before heading back into battle.

Raven wiped her face, and followed.

Starfire shot several star bolts at Adonis, but they didn't faze him. He didn't notice because he was fighting Robin. His punches weren't connecting, due to Robin's superior speed and agility. Robin did a back-flip as Adonis punched the previous spot that Robin was in leaving a whole in the ground.

Adonis grunted as he pulled his fist out of the ground, then looked up only to be with a punch to the face from Cyborg, sending the muscle-bound maniac stumbling backwards. Cyborg continued with a flurry, that connected and was getting the upper hand, but Adonis caught a left punch from Cy and a small match of strength ensued between the two. Neither one was showing an advantage in strength, but Adonis used his brain and crushed the hand of Cyborg's that he was holding, then twisted the arm and broke it before taking Cy for a giant swing and released him, sending him right past Starfire.

Robin watched his friend fly away and was filled with rage. He charged at Andonis and attacked him. It caught Adonis off guard and he was unable to put up a defense.

Cyborg was heading for the bay and was vulnerable to the water because his arm had exposed wires. He tried to cover up as much, but he was running out of time. Just before hitting the water, Starfire saved him.

"Thanks Star. For a while I thought I was going to be known as Fryborg." He mused as she flew him back to the action.

When they got back, they saw that the others had defeated Adonis.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked once his feet hit the ground.

"When you were knocked away, Robin attacked him from the front, then I attacked him from behind." Beast Boy said. "When we knocked him to the ground, Terra pinned him with boulders and Raven used her powers to seal it off until he ran out of air and now he's unconscious." He finished.

"You're cold." Cyborg said to Raven as they began walking the T-Car.

Raven just shrugged nonchalantly as she walked with the rest of the team. All of them, except Cyborg got in. Robin started to call out to Cy, but then saw him way ahead of it and ran up to him.

"Cy, what's going on man?" Robin asked when he caught up.

"Hmm, oh nothing. Just that there isn't room for all of us, and I wanted to walk back." He replied

"But, you're the one who drives the car."

"Oh, right." Cy answered and headed back to the T-Car.

Robin got in again and Cy opened his door to also.

"Computer, auto-drive. Destination: Titan's Tower." Cy said.

"Understood." A computer automated voice replied and the engine started.

"There you go. It'll take you back. I just need this time to myself." Cy finished as he held his damaged arm behind his back.

Cyborg watched his baby drive off, as it's passengers were watching him. He stood there until it was out of sight. Once they were gone, he sighed and began walking.

"Man, this is going to set me back a while. At least this walk will help clear my head before I get back." He said while walking. "I might as well disguise myself while heading back to the tower." He finished as a small compartment opened up on his right arm and his holo-ring slowly lifted up. He took it out and placed it on, and became Stone.

As he walked the streets of Jump City, he saw people all over the place, enjoying themselves and living life. He smiled on the inside and continued walking. While passing the park, he saw several people playing football, and memories of when he played came back. He stopped at continued watching for a few minutes. Another man was walking up, he had dark brown hair and was wearing sports clothes. He took of his sunglasses, then joined in.

The smile slowly started to fade from the inside, as the memories continued to flood Cy's mind. Before he broke down, he started back on his way to the tower. A cry from a young child echoed and Cy looked over instinctively wondering what was going on, only to see the child had scraped his leg while rollerskating. Cy looked at his own legs and remembered all those times in battle when he was slammed against the hard ground or a wall, and he didn't feel pain.

"Why would anyone miss pain?" He asked himself. "Why do I?"

Turning his head, he saw kids across the street getting out of school. It was getting to him; the pain of his past had caught up and he broke. The memories of him when he was fully human flooded his mind. Like the ocean's waves crashing against the shore, they slammed into his brain, rattling it with pain. His head hurt, and he stumbled to the nearest bus stop to sit at a bench and catch his breath.

The pain subsided and he got up, only to see a couple holding hands as they kissed before getting into a cab. Cyborg slowly closed his eyes and exhaled, then slowly opened them. Fire replaced the emptiness in his eyes, and he walked at a faster pace to get back to the tower. What cause it was the worst type of gasoline...hate.

At the tower, Robin and Beast Boy were relaxing while playing video games, Starfire and Raven were meditating and Terra was in the kitchen.

"Bam Robin! In your face!" Beast Boy exclaimed while throwing his hand in Robin's face and sticking his tongue out.

Robin, who never took defeat easily, challenged Beast Boy to a rematch, and it was quickly accepted and they began again.

The sliding of the doors opening was the only other sound that could be heard as Cy walked in. Beast Boy had just lost to Robin this time, and Robin was accepting all challengers.

"Hey Cy, want a game?" He asked.

"Nah man, I gotta take care of this." Cy responded while pointing at his arm. "I'm going to be busy for a few hours, so I don't want to be bothered." He finished before leaving.

Normally, the Titans wouldn't have minded, but it was Cy's tone that got them wondering why he was so mad about it. He continued all the way to his room, and was so distracted by anger that he acted like he slammed his door shut, when it automatically slid closed behind him. He looked back at his door in disgust and grunted with frustration before walking to his chair and slouching in it.

Cyborg sighed, shook his head, then walked over to a clear tube that was standing up. It had a silver top, with four legs holding it up that connected to the top. He opened the door, then took off his broken arm and placed it inside.

"Computer, repair left arm." He said after closing the door.

"Understood." A mechanical voice replied, as a light surrounded the damaged left arm in the repair unit.

Cy walked over to his shelf, which had most of his memorabilia from when he was fully human, and moved some of them around. There were pictures of him with his mother, both parents, his grandparents, and the whole family. There was an autographed baseball in a plastic case from when he and his father went to a baseball game and he caught the ball from a home-run. There were so many trophies from his athletic accomplishments, that the ones that were too big and what couldn't fit on the shelf was in a box next to it. He rearranged some of them, and then placed them back where they were. After rubbing his head, he walked out of his room and headed into the kitchen.

In the living room, the others were playing elemental uno, which Starfire was about to win, until Terra pulled out the meteor card for a surprise win. She then collected the cards and shuffled them before distributing them again to the others as Cy walked in. He saw them, and was careful not to disturb them because he didn't feel like talking to any of them, but it didn't work as the microwave went off, startling him while he was in the fridge and he hit his head at the top of it.

"Damn!" He cried out, making the others turn towards him.

"Hey Cy, come and join us for a game!" Terra exclaimed.

"No thanks. I just came to get a snack." He said back while turning to face them, revealing his missing left arm.

He had a sandwich and drink with both hands and began heading back to his room.

"Do you want some help?" Terra asked.

"No thanks." He said in a hurry.

"But you might--"

"I got it!" He yelled back.

"I was just trying to help." Terra responded sully.

"I don't need your pity help." He grunted.

"I'm not pitying you."

Cy raised his plate and began to throw it at her, but gritted his teeth. "Leave! Me! Alone!"

The fire in his eye surfaced again, then he stormed out of the room. Once he entered his room and the door closed, he leaned against it before yelling out and throwing his snack against the wall across the room, making the plate shatter. He then slowly slid down to the floor and began to cry.

The shattering of the plate could be heard all the way in the living room, which interrupted the game the others had finally got back to playing.

"I wasn't pitying him." Terra pleaded.

"Actually, you were." Robin said.

"How?" BB and Terra both asked.

"When you saw that he was missing his left arm, you wanted to help him right?"

"Yeah." Terra said while nodding.

"Well, that was you pitying him because he didn't have it and you wanted to help because of that. If he had both hands, then you wouldn't have been pitying him. Either way, you should go apologize to him for that." He finished.

"No-ho way. I already had my head bitten off once, I'm not going for two."

"Why is he so upset anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it had something to do with our fight with Adonis. That or maybe he something happened on his walk back to the tower." He said before looking over at Starfire to hand him some chips, but she wasn't there.

Starfire was walking towards the hallway.

"Where are you going Star?" He asked.

"Our friend is in pain, we must find out why." She replied.

"Might wanna tape your head to your body, he might bite your head off too." Terra smirked.

"But Cyborg isn't a cannibal. Or is he?" She questioned.

"Just when you thought you were making progress." Raven said, making the others smack their foreheads.

Starfire's head was still tilted, before she decided to go ahead and find out why Cyborg was so mad.

"Tell him that pizza will be her soon, while you're in there!" Robin shouted.

In Cyborg's room, he was in deep thought and didn't hear the door open. Starfire placed a hand on his should and he jumped up.

"It's me Cyborg. I am wondering what's troubling you."

"I-It's nothing Star. I'm just a little wound up from that battle with Adonis today."

"May I inquire as to why it has you 'wound up?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, he just shook his head. "Please" She asked; her emerald green eyes sparkling from the lights in his room.

"If you must know. I miss it."

"What do you mean?"

"I miss being my original self."

"But you are your original self."

"No, this is what's left of it. To you, this is the original because it's what you've grown to know. Myself, I miss being human."

"Why?"

"T-That's private."

"But if you never became Cyborg, we would never have met you and we wouldn't be friends." She began to pout.

"Maybe, but it still doesn't change the fact that I miss it."

"So you would rather be human than be my friend?" She asked with tears coming down her eyes.

"I'm not saying that. I'm glad that I'm your friend, I just wish I could have back what I lost is all."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled.

"Okay, well Robin told me to tell you that pizza will be here soon."

"I'm right behind you."

They left his room and walked back into the living room. The other had finished playing and were now sitting on the c-shaped couch watching TV. Robin wasn't there, he was at the door paying the pizza-boy and giving him an autograph.

He walked back in with four pizza boxes. One for Cy, one for him and Star to share, one all veggie for Beast Boy and the other for Terra and Raven to share. Robin passed out the pizzas to their designated eaters and they all dug in. The incident with Cy was still fresh in their minds, so out of respect, they didn't talk, they just ate so they wouldn't say something they shouldn't have said; even if they didn't mean it in any bad way.

After dinner, they all gather around to watch TV. Which, this night was Beast Boy's night to choose. He picked up the remote and began surfing.

"If you act now, you can buy this whole set for--" A man selling silverware on the TV said.

"Boring." Beast Boy said before changing the channel.

"Billy, I love you! I've always loved you!" A female voice cried.

"Really boring." Beast Boy said before changing the channel again.

"In late breaking news, at S.T.A.R. labs, a new form of reconstructive surgery has been found--"

"News." Beast Boy groaned before changing the channel.

"Put it back B!" Cy expressed.

"Why, it's just the news?" He asked before Raven smacked him upside the head.

"Put it back!" They all yelled in unison.

"Fine...jeez." He groaned while putting it back.

"Prof. Lewis of S.T.A.R. labs is with me here to explain what it is. So prof. what is this new form of reconstructive surgery you're discovered?" The female reporter asked before pointing the microphone in his direction.

"Well, we have created a new form of surgery with what we call A.N.T.S. or Advanced. Nanotechnological. Surgery. What happens is we take the patient who has lost any form of tissue and have him/her lie on this bed, and unlike our last project which copied DNA with microscopic nanobots, we have A.N.T.S. which acts like a real group of ants and crawls over the patient. I know it sounds disgusting, but what they do is map what's been lost and reconstruct it. The patient can be awake or asleep and he/she won't feel a thing. Although if you're squeamish about millions of tiny bug-like robots crawling on you, we can put you to sleep first." He joked at the end.

"Thank you Prof. Lewis. Back to you." The reporter finished, then Beast Boy turned the channel before he fell asleep.

After hearing that, Cy got up, with heavy thoughts on his mind.

"Cy, what is it?" Robin asked.

"Nothing man. At least nothing you guys have to worry about." He replied, just before the alarm on his right arm went off, signaling that his left arm was fully repaired. "Besides, I gotta go. My arm's fixed."

He left the room with everyone yet again wondering what the hell was going on.

The cylinder that held his arm was full of steam. He opened it and he felt the hot steam blow on him as he pulled his new arm out. Instead of placing the arm back, he looked at it for a few seconds, then put it on. He flexed his fingers and moved his arm up and down, but something was going wrong.

"Crud. The leveler must be off. I hate this part." He fumed just as Robin came in.

"Cy, what's going on?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"My arm is messing up. I think that it's equilibrium is off." He replied before going back to his arm.

"No, I mean with today. You haven't told any of us what's going on. We're a team, we don't keep things from each other."

Cy looked at him with that what-did-you-just-say look. "Excuse me? We don't keep anything from each other?"

"Yeah." Robin said while nodding.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but I seem to remember a certain Boy Wonder not telling his team when he went behind our backs as Red X."

"Sorry, I--"

"Or when he knew about Terra not being able to control her powers and just blurting it out."

"Okay." Robin said while gritting his teeth.

"Or when--"

"You made your point!" Robin yelled.

"You know Rob, you don't want any secrets but you're the one who doesn't tell us things, and especially yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You haven't told yourself of Star how much you love her." Cy smirked, making Robin turn bright red.

"I am not!" He lied.

"Right..."

"Besides! This isn't about me, it's about you!" Robin defended himself while still sporting his new-found blush. "Now, you wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked when he blush faded.

"Sure, once you help me with this." Cy said while pointing at his hand.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Cy opened up a panel on his back, which showed a series of wires on top of several circuit boards. "See those wires? Tell me in order from left to right what the colors are."

"Okay. Red, blue, white, and yellow."

"Do any of them look like their fried at the core?"

"Yeah, the yellow one."

"Thought so, that's the one that controls my nervous system. It must've burned out in the fight. It has to be replaced."

"So what do I do?"

"There's a drawer to the top right of my main computer, it has replacement pieces. Go in and find a replacement yellow wire."

Robin did and found that there was only one left. He grabbed it and walked back over to Cy.

"Okay, you're going to have to pull out the ruined wire and replace it."

"Is it going to hurt?" Robin asked.

"Yep, but it has to be done." Cy groaned. "I'm ready." He said as he braced himself.

"Okay!" Robin exclaimed before carefully wrapping his hand around it and yanking it out, as sparks came out.

Cy's body reacted by involuntary shaking. Robin wasted no time and placed the new wire in, making Cy's body slowly stop shaking and settle down.

"I HATE THAT!" Cy yelled before cracking his neck.

"May I ask what the other three wires are for?"

"Red is for my organs, white is for my memory and blue is for my respiratory system. I'm just glad it wasn't any of those three. That would've hurt even more."

"Yeah. Well, I kept my part of the bargain, now you tell me what's going on."

"Sure." Cy said, before turning to face his friend. "Today, I realized that there was something missing, and that's my humanity."

"Go on..."

"That fight with Adonis showed me how easy I couldn't died with this." He said while looking at his arms. "And after-wards, the things I saw, the things that I missed, the memories that came with them. It's just so damn painful. Especially in certain areas."

"Like what?"

"A lot of things. I miss school, I miss playing on a team, I even miss getting the bumps and bruises from playing, and most of all...I miss having someone to love."

"I see..."

"No. You don't. You've never had to worry about what the girls think of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Rob! Don't even try being smug. You know the ladies swoon anytime you're around. They love seeing you fight, they love your spiky hair, and how you look. They do, for whatever reason I don't know why, for Beast Boy. I guess it's because of his goofiness. You've even seen how they act when we've teamed with Speedy and Aqualad. You all have never had to worry about the girls looking at you...but me...to them, all I am is a robot. They just see me being half-robot and are turned away automatically. I know you remember how Star and Raven were practically drooling over Aqualad and how they even look at you; and when I became Stone. I had what I lost. The girls didn't see my robotic side. They saw the man underneath it and I loved it." Cy choked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Cy, I-I don't know what to say. You never acted like it bothered you." Robin said while placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"When something like this happens to you, you learn to hide the pain. That's why when I saw that report about reconstructive surgery, the idea popped into my head. And now I am going to find a way to get back what I lost."

"I see. Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Cy said while he lowered his head and began to think. "I don't want the others to know, you know how they worry."

"Yeah."

"When I do, I'll probably been gone a while, plus I'd have to decide how to adjust to my new-found humanity. The only way I can see it being done is that I die."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Say what now!" Robin cried out.

"Not literally. I mean, fake it."

"Oh..."

"You want to help right?"

"Yeah, you're like family to me. Of course I would."

"Okay, well the next time we go to battle, you have to make sure I don't come back."

"How?" Robin pondered.

"My robotic copy. I've made adjustments and now it's voice controlled, like all my stuff. I did that so I can work on more than one project at a time, but anyway. When you guys go into battle next time, he's going with you. You just have to make sure that he dies, and there's not way I could've survived."

"You got it. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I might need your help after-wards with all the planning."

"No prob."

"Yeah...no matter what, I will become human again. Even if it kills me." Cy said, with his cybernetic eye glowing immensely, just before his light went out. "Right after I fix that light."

End Of Chapter One.


	2. Perfect Execution

Several weeks passed since Cy and Rob made their plans. They had gone into battle many times, but they were never able to act on their plans because the crimes were all being commited by to-bit thugs and wanna-be criminals that the police could handle, so they left the riff-raff to the cities law enforcers.

Each time they alarm went off, both felt their hearts jump. This was the only time they were actually anxious to go into battle. When they had time, they would do research and check on the new-type of surgery to make sure it was one-hundred percent safe for Cyborg, considering how much would be needed. Although they spent a lot of hours in Cy's room, they made sure they were spread throughout the day so they the other Titans wouldn't become suspicious.

As the days went on, the more research they did, and the more promise it showed. Thoughts of being human filled Cyborg's mind night and day, but that didn't stop him from working on improvements for his cybernetic body. This puzzled Robin at times, but he knew that if Cy was doing it, there was a method behind it.

"Checkmate." Raven smirked at Cyborg with a coy smile.

"One of these days Raven, one of these days I will beat you." He replied back with confidence.

Raven just nodded her head as if to say "When pigs fly.", making Cy narrow his eyes at her before he got up. "You're lucky I have to make lunch, otherwise you'd get it."

"Get what?" She asked while looking at him and using her powers to form the chess pieces on the table.

"Oh you don't wanna know." He grunted.

Raven just rubbed the bridge of her nose, but was really pointing towards the chess board which read "Sore Loser."

Cy's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, but he just popped his neck and walked away, making Raven chuckle.

Beast Boy came running in with Terra following close behind.

"Come back here Beast Boy!" She yelled as she chased him.

They almost knocked Cy over, but didn't because he moved out of the way at the last second. However, they couldn't slow down and avoid Raven, who was putting her chess board in her case. They slammed into her, knocking all three on the floor with a loud thud.

"Are you okay Raven!" Cy asked, but backed off when he saw the look on her face.

"You little runts!" Raven yelled as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry Raven, we didn't mean to do that." Terra apologized as she helped Raven pick up her pieces.

"Raven, next time you need to move out of the way." Beast Boy joked as he turned on the tv and picked up the controller.

Raven groaned and used her powers to take hold of the controller and shove it in Beast Boy's mouth, making him yell through the controller. He then pulled the controller out of his mouth, but it was covered in Beast Boy's saliva.

"I am not using that controller ever again." Cy groaned before walking back to the kitchen

"I swear, I don't know why I put up with that little simpleton." Raven said as she and Terra stood up

"Could it be that you have a crush on him?" Terra mused as she leaned in, making Raven lower her head and focus her eyes on Terra.

"Raven if you try to take Beast Boy away from me, so help me God I'll hunt you down like the dog you are and kill you!" Terra fumed at Raven.

Both girls stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into and uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed, making Cy laugh before he turned up the radio in the kitchen.

Terra walked over and joined Beast Boy in playing video games to calm him down as Raven left to the roof to get some meditation in before lunch.

As Cy was pulling out the ingredients to make lunch with, Robin came in.

"Where you have you been Rob?" Cy asked as he closed the refrigerator, then saw Starfire walking in. "Oh, nevermind." He added before winking.

"It's not what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?" Cyborg smirked, making Robin narrow his eyes.

"Whatever you think it is." The Boy Wonder said before walking away.

"Okay, well while I'm thinking, I might tell Starfire that you like her." Cy said, making Robin stop and slowly turn his head back to face his cybernetic friend.

"You wouldn't." Robin said in a low, deep tone."

Cyborg thought for a minute, just to let the anxiety set in more. "Nah, I'd rather see you tell her yourself." He smiled.

Robin didn't say anything in return, he just turned around and muttered obscenities through his closed mouth before stomping away.

"Hey Star! Wanna help me make lunch?" Cy asked while looking at Robin.

"Of course!" Starfire exclaimed and flew over to the kitchen.

Robin just stood there, frozen, as Cy looked at him with the biggest sly smile before mouthing "I won't." Making Robin breathe a sigh of relief before walking away.

Cyborg and Starfire were making lunch, well it was really Star making it as Cy watched and instructed her. She had the biggest smile as she was learning how to cook from _the_ cook of the Titans.

Amazingly, Cy didn't have to teach her as much as he thought we could. It was mainly because of the previous lessons he had given her.

"Lunch is ready!" Starfire cheered as she lifted the tray of food over her head.

The others slowly came in from their previous engagements and gathered around the table.

"It looks great as usual Cy." Terra said as she picked up her fork.

"Actually, Star made it." Cy said, causing the others to turn a little pale, but they tried it and were surprised as to how good it was and continued eating.

When lunch was finished, all of them gave Starfire compliments, making her as red as her hair, and maybe even redder. The only problem was who was going to the dishes. All of them looked at each other and took off towards the door leading outside. Raven used her powers to hold Beast Boy in place, leaving him behind.

"Damn it Raven!" He screamed before he dragged his feet over to the kitchen sink and begin cleaning the dishes.

Outside, the rest were on the training course. Raven and Starfire were on the field competing on the obsticle course. As they flew and fired at the many targets that appeared out of nowhere, Beast Boy came out after finishing the dishes.

"Okay Raven, two can play at that game." Beast Boy thought to himself before turning into a fly and headed in Raven's direction.

He flew in her face and constantly nagged her, making her lose concentration and fly right into one of the targets, then slam on the ground hard.

"Raven!" Robin yelled before jumping over the control panal. Cy and Terra weren't far behind as they ran over to Raven, who was clenchin her right hand. Beast Boy changed back into his human form and run over to her.

"Raven, I am so sorry!" He said, but her and the others looked at him with very angry faces.

"Beast Boy, why did you do that!" Robin asked.

"I was mad because Raven cheated so I would have to wash the dishes." He answered.

"Do you think that's a reason for you to do something like this to her. She didn't hurt you in any way." Cy said in low, deep tone.

Beast Boy lowered his head. "I'm sorry Raven."

Starfire and Terra helped Raven to her feet. When she was able to stand on her own power, Raven walked over to Beast Boy and looked at him while he still stood there with his head down, and just walked past him. Cyborg followed soon after.

"I'll take care of her." He said as he ran off to join her.

"I really didn't mean to." Beast Boy sheepishly said as he looked at the others.

Robin just shook his head and walked away, soon followed by Terra and Starfire.

"Raven will be fine, won't she Robin." Star asked.

"Of course she will, right now, I think we should just leave her be."

"And Beast Boy?"

"The same. This little incident will teach him that revenge isn't the way."

"So what do you we do now?" Terra asked as they walked back to the control panel.

"We go back to training." He responded. "Beast Boy! You're up!"

Beast Boy nodded and ran over to the starting point. The buzzer sounded and Beast Boy began his trial.

Raven muttered to herself as she stomped through Titans Tower. Cy wasn't too far behind.

"Raven, wait up!" Cy exclaimed, while trying to catch up with her as she turned into the medical room.

When he got there, he saw her sitting on the examining table trying to heal herself.

Cy knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"It's a free country." She slurred as he walked in.

"Why are you having trouble healing yourself?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Because that under-ripe, tofu-eating, brainless, spinach-haired--"

"Okay, I see it's about Beast Boy. What about him?"

"I can't freakin' concentrate because he's so damn annoying!"

"Well let me see if I can help." Cy gently asked while gesturing for her to show him her hand.

She did and he examined it. "It's dislocated." He said after sighing. "This is going to hurt, okay?"

Raven nodded and Cy held her hand and wrist firmly, but gently before popping it back in, making groan aloud.

"Stay right there, I'm going to get some stuff." Cy said as he got up.

He walked over to the medicine drawers and pulled out some skin tape and two small pieces of wood, then walked back over to Raven and sat where he was before. "Don't move your hand." He said as he placed the two pieces of wood on each side of her hand, then began to wrap the tape around them to hold it in place.

"There." He said as he finished making the splint.

"You know when I get ahold of myself, I can just heal this right?"

"Yeah, but maybe you should just let it heal on it's own." He replied with a smile.

She thought for a minute, then nodded with a smile of her own. Cyborg, upon seeing that began to head out.

"Thank you Cyborg." She said.

"No prob. Besides, what are friends for?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I am happy to have a friend like you."

"Beast Boy's your friend too."

"Nice way of showing it." She mocked his previous statement, making Cy chuckle.

"It's true. Although he's an annoying little brat that you want to just beat the crap out of all day, but deep down, he thinks of you as his big sister. Besides, you're the only one who has always had a counter for his antics. It keeps him in check and the rest of us from snapping. Heh, even Terra...amazing as that may seem. Anyway, we oughtta be heading back out there." He finished.

Raven got up and joined him as they walked out to join the others outside.

On the training grounds, Beast Boy had just finished his solo trial.

"Congrats Beast Boy, you've beated your old record." Robin said, while setting up the next obsticle course. "Okay Terra, it's our turn for the rock climb and this time, no powers if you fall."

"Fine, but no grappling hook for either."

"Consider it done." He said as they walked to the starting line.

Cyborg and Raven were walking out as the buzzer sounded for Robin and Terra to start. Robin took the early lead because of his speed, but Terra soon caught up to him due to her expertise with rocks. Both raced alongside each other and traded the lead. Terra due to knowing the terrain more than Robin and Robin with his acrobatics. They were nearing the end of the trail and it was neck and neck. It all came down to who wanted it more. Just when both reached the top, the buzzer went off.

Robin, Terra and the rest of the Titans ran inside to see what was causing the trouble.

"It's a jailbreak at Jump City Maximum Security Prison. I doubt the police would be able to handle this." Robin said, then looked at Cy, who nodded, knowing why Robin looked back at him.

"Titans! GO!" The Boy Wonder called out his signature phrase and they all took off. "Except you Raven, you're hurt and emotionally unstable. If we need help, we'll contact you." He said when she got to the door.

She groaned, but understood that it was best for the team if Robin said it and headed to her room. Cy was behind them, but stopped and ran towards his room. Once he was in, he called out his robotic look-alike and sent it down his special elevator from his room to the garage so no one would notice him being gone.

It caught up with the others and stopped at Robin who was just about to put on his helmet.

"Here." It said as it handed out a small, round device. "You can talk to _me_ with it."

At first Robin was puzzled, but then understood. He took it, placed it in his right ear, then put on his helmet and sped off. the T-Car wasn't far behind as it jetted off.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Cyborg asked while sitting in front of his computer, which was showing a first-person view from his robot twin's eyes."

"Yeah, so I'm guessing that this is the day?"

"Yeah. I'll be controlling myself from my control panel."

"Okay then. I'll make sure you don't come back alive." Robin said before going even faster.

"RUN!" A policeman yelled before he was picked up by Cinderblock and crushed by it's awesome grip.

The remaining police officers fired their most powerful weapons, but Cinderblock was unfazed by them. He just walked towards them and smashed the vehicles as if they were soda cans. Cinderblock then grabbed ahold of two more cops, but before he could kill them, a exploding disc in the back caught his attention.

"Sorry Cinderblock, but _you're_ the one who's about to be crushed." Robin said.

Cinderblock, crushed the cops anyway, then charged full force at the Titans.

"Titans! GO!" The Boy Wonder yelled, and they all charged at the hard-bodied baddy.

Starfire threw several starbolts at Cinderblock. They landed in front of him, causing a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, Cinderblock saw Robin smack him in the face with his bo-staff, causing him to stumble backwards.

Terra controlled a boulder that had Beast Boy on it. She sent it flying at Cinderblock at full speed, then suddenly stopped, making Beast Boy zoom towards Cinderblock. Before he hit him, he changed into a rhino and nailed him in the gut with his horn.

Cinderblock fell down as Cyborg's copy jumped in the air and shot his sonic cannon on Cinderblock, which pushed him through the ground.

The Titans gathered where Cinderblock was sent through the ground, but when they looked; he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, be on your guard." Robin said as he narrowed his eyes and looked around.

They continued looking around, but it was nothing but silence.

"Maybe he retreated." Terra suggested.

They looked at each other and made a decision to leave. "Cy, this wasn't the day." Robin said into his intercom.

The Titans walked towards the T-Car and R-Cycle. Cyborg was still looking around. He heard a small crackle and quickly turned around with his sonic cannon drawn, but was impaled by a maroon-colored spike, with electricity around it. Cyborg slowly gurgled as blood began to trickle out of his mouth. He turned to the others and tried to say something but couldn't.

"Hey Cy, no one else is going to--" Beast Boy started saying as he turned to see why Cyborg was with them, only to see his best friend up in the air, with a spike through his mid-section.

Beast Boy just froze in place. He wanted to move, but his body wouldn't let him. Terra turned to see why Beast Boy was getting in either and saw what her friend saw and her reaction was nothing less. Robin and Starfire looked, then reacted the same.

The combination of Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload, or Tertion was standing before them. It slung Cy's body down to the ground, the gave a blood-curdling roar.

The Titans saw their friend laying there and rage filled each one of their hearts. Robin temporarily forgot that is wasn't really Cy and charged Tertion as full-speed. The other followed. Robin threw five exploding disks at Tertion and they stuck in it's body before exploding causing it to cry out in pain, but Robin wasn't done. Enraged at seeing his friend in such a sickening manner, he attacked Tertion at full force. Beast Boy and Terra soon followed. Beast Boy changed into his alter-ego/werewolf and clawed at Tertion chest.

The claw marks began to heal, but couldn't because Terra shot rocks, which were energized by Starfire's starbolts that sent Tertion flying back. Robin ran over to Cy's body, and cringed when he saw a whole through his friend, but did what he meant to do in taking off Cy's arms.

He then called for Star to pick him up. Which she did. Robin held onto Cy's arms as she picked him up by the shoulders and flew high in the air. Beast Boy continued attacking Tertion as Terra bombarded it with boulders.

Once Robin was ready, he told Star to drop him, which she did. He threw all the exploding disks he had left in his arsenal.

"This is for you Cy." He said and fired all the energy left in both arms to do a massive Sonic-Boom, causing the ground to shake as a blinding blue light was al that could be seen for miles.

When it was gone, they saw Plasmus' human self asleep, Overload out of power, and Cinderblock knocked out. All four members were breathing heavily as they looked at the motionless trio. There wasn't a dry eye among them as Starfire clung onto Robin's cape and cried. Beast Boy and Terra held each other and did the same thing. After a few more minutes, Robin regained his composure and remembered that it was really Cyborg, but still kept the serious face.

Eventually, they found the courage to walk over to their fallen comrade's body and pick it up. They very carefully placed him in the trunk of the T-Car. Terra made a boulder under the T-Car and flew it back home, while Robin rode the streets alone.

Terra, Beast Boy and Starfire sat in the T-Car. They all sat in the backseat not saying anything. All three of them just looked at the driver's seat--the seat where one of their best friend's would no longer sit.

Their eyes were dry from crying so many tears. Each one tried to think of something say, but neither one could.

Terra's eyes wonder over to the front passenger seat. "How are we going to tell Raven! They're best friends." She said aloud.

Beast Boy and Starfire's eyes opened wide upon hearing Terra's question. They both slowly looked to the passenger seat, but neither one could say anything.

The boulder carrying the T-Car slowly flew back to Titans Tower.

Robin drove along the roadways leading back to the tower.

"Hey Cy, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Rob. Everything went according to plan." Cy said as he walked down a dark hallway towards his secret lab. "My flying camera saw all of it. Thanks man."

"For what?"

"I saw how you reacted. You forgot that it wasn't me, and I saw what you did. I'm just saying thanks." Cy said with a smile as the door closed behind his laboratory.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, I'll tell you where the secret passageway is, but we both forgot something...Raven. She didn't go along. That means you're going to have to tell her."

"Crap. Well, we better get it over with. Over and out." Robin finished before heading towards the Tower.

In the garage, Beast Boy, Terra and Starfire waited there for Robin to return. When he did, they looked at him for advice on what to do. He lowered his head to go along and told them that he'd tell her.

Raven was in her room. She was reading a book while massaging her bandaged hand.

"Well, they're back. Might as well go see how it went." She thought as she placed the bookmark in her book and left her room.

When she walked in the living room, she saw all of them slowly walking in.

"Where's Cyborg?" She instinctively asked, when she saw he wans't there.

None of them answered, they just held their heads down.

"W-What happened to him?" She inquired.

"Raven...we're sorry. C-Cyborg...H-H-He's gone." Robin barely said above his breath.

Raven's eyes were wipe open as her body fell, only to be caught by the couch. Robin walked over and sat next to her while the others gathered around. He told her everything to the last detail as Raven just sat and listened in horror when she heard how Cyborg was killed in front of their very eyes.

"Raven, we know you two were best friends. He was always there for you and you were the one who was always able to get through to him. This hurts us as much as it hurts you, we just want you to know that we're here." Robin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Raven slowly nodded and stood up, she walked to her room without showing any type of emotion on the outside because it was taking all she had and then some to keep her from losing control of her emotions and powers as she walked to her room. She walked over to her bed and sat down and looked at the last thing she had to remember him by--the splint he made for her hand.

"Goodbye Cyborg." She said with a hoarse tone as she rubbed her taped up hand.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Resurrection

Inside Cy's secret lab, Cyborg was going through images on the computer screen when Robin walked in.

"Well, the others are all asleep. At least we're finally past the funeral huh?" Robin asked as he sat down next to Cy.

"Yeah, but we're not out of the woodwork yet. We still have to make sure that they don't find out until it's done." His cybernetic friend replied.

"Yep, so what are you doing?"

"I'm doing more research on the procedure and thinking of what we're going to do about the criminals who are going to come out since they think I'm dead."

"That is going to be a problem. They know we're down right now and even more there's only four of us now, so they're going to be out all over the place. It's a good thing Slade's dead though." Robin sighed.

"What are we going to do though?" Cy asked as he closed a webpage on the computer.

"To be honest, I don't know." Robin said back. "Even if they do come out more often, the addition of Terra will help a lot." He added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, I would be able to handle everything from here, but since you want to help, you can help me monitor how the surgeries turn out."

"Okay, but what about the others? They'll be wondering why I'm disappearing so much."

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." Cy said as he got up and walked over to the left side of the room and pressed a button on a panel. A door slowly opened, revealing an exact carbon copy of Robin.

"Is that what I think it is?"Robin asked while pointing.

"Yep, I had just enough pieces left over from my robot look-alike, and so I thought ahead and made one of you. You only have to help me during the night, so the robot can go out and do patrols."

"Right, and I can say that it's my way of dealing with your death." Robin finished for Cy.

In the living room, the other Titans were sitting in the horseshoe-shaped couch, not saying a word. Beast Boy looked at the Gamestation they always played and sighed heavily knowing he would never be able to play another game with Cyborg again. Terra sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder to try and comfort him, but he just got up and walked away. The loss of his best friend was weighing heavily on him and it was taking everything he had not to break down.

Starfire had her arms folded as she got up and walked over to the window. She stared blankly at the bright-blue sky that hovered over the city they swore to protect with their lives, and Cy did exactly that. The passing of one of her dearest friends was so extreme to her that no matter how much she thought she was crying, her eyes and cheeks were dry; as if her tears were hiding away themselves, and didn't want to come out and fall to the floor Cyborg and his father built.

Raven brought herself out of her room because she felt that being around the others would bring some comfort and she was right. Even if it wasn't alot, that little bit of comfort was just enough to keep her from losing control of her powers. She looked at the others with a monotone look on her face, but her eyes were filled with agony. Robin may've been the one who knows the most about her, but Cyborg was the one who spent the most time with her, and the feeling of losing that security left her with a cold feeling.

Terra lowered her head. She didn't know who to try and soothe. Although she didn't know Cy as much as the others, he was one of the people who was always there for her; even when she was trying to kill him. She had never known a family that had a mother, a father and siblings, but the Titans were her family and having one gone was tearing up inside.

All of them were sulking, and didn't know that Robin was with them until they smelled food cooking in the kitchen. Automatically, all of them ran in to see who was cooking, because Cy was the one who cooked and all of them hoped it was him, but when they entered the kitchen and saw Robin, they all lowered their heads before slowly walking to the table to eat.

"I know it's going to be hard--real hard, but we need to eat." Robin said with a small smile, making the others to just nod lightly.

Knowing it would only cause more anguish, Robin made sure not to make anything Cy normally made--actually, he just made a bunch of sandwiches just to make sure; considering Cy was a regular gourmet chef. He gave each of them a plate with one on it, and they ate in silence.

In Cy's lab, he was looking at the others through a camera he had installed all over the tower to observe them and make sure that none of them stumble on anything that would blow his cover.

"Sorry guys. Hopefully, you'll forgive me for putting you all through this." He said before turning around and going back to work.

He flipped through several pages. So far what he had read so far was that they experimented on mice who were born with missing limbs and that they came out of with a full recovery. They had approximately done one-hundered mice, but only a few died because they were sick.

"I wonder when they're going to start work on humans." He stated before sighing and leaning back in his chair. "Well this is going to be my home until the time is right." Cyborg said as he got up and walked to the refrigerator and opened it. He looked around for something to have as a snack and pulled out a couple of pieces of pizza that were left over from the day that he put his plan into action.

After pulling the pizza box out, he walked back over to his seat and sat down, then grabbed the remote and turned the tv he had installed on. "It's a good thing I made this room sound-proof." He said before he took a bite.

The door to his lab opened, and he looked towards it to see Robin walked in and sit by him.

"A tv? I thought this was a lab."

"It is, but considering that I don't know exactly how long I'll be here, I thought it'd be best to make this place as comfortable as possible." Cy responded, as Robin nodded to show that he understood before taking a slice of pizza and watched the television. "I take it that sandwich wasn't enough."

"Nope. It's hard trying to think of something to make when the chef supposedly dies and not wanting to upset the others, I had to make something as simple as possible just to cover my bases. Anyway, I guess I'll look and see what S.T.A.R. labs has reported on their website."

"Don't bother, I just checked and it isn't much. Just them saying they've done some trial runs on mice and all came out with positive results. I made a mistake because I didn't fully think this through. We don't know how long it'll take them to start on humans. I could be here for months--maybe even years." Cyborg groaned.

"I don't think it'll be that long, considering the fact that they put it out for the public to know; so they'll have plenty of human patients in a few days, maybe a couple of weeks tops."

"Maybe you're right."

The night came, and it was still quiet in the tower. Cyborg and Robin figured there was no time like the present to start putting another part of their coverup into action. The others were sitting in the same places they were earlier in the day, when they heard a motor running and looked up to see the rear taillights of Robin's R-Cycle speeding off towards the city.

No one bothered to say anything, since none of them felt secure enough to talk.

"Well, now they've seen me leave. I guess eventually one of 'em will wonder why I'm going out every night." Robin said as he watched what the others did through the camera that was relaying their movements from the living room. "By the way Cy, why did you have these cameras installed?"

"With you leaving every night, they're bound to become suspicious and go snooping around, so I wanted to insure that I what know what's going on at all times. There are even sensors placed that will set off an alarm in this room if one gets too close. Plus it helps prevent an enemy trying a surprise attack on the tower."

"Makes sense. I have another question though. Where am I going to sleep?"

"In your room of course." Cy laughed. "You're not going to be out 'patrolling' all night, so you're look-alike is going to come in the garage and come here through another passage where you'll go through so you can go back to the others withtout any of them noticing it."

"I thought so, I just wanted to make sure."

Over the next couple of weeks, Cyborg and Robin went through the same procedures of sending Robin's replacement robot on patrol. It worked out really well for them too since most of the criminals came out in the day after finding out on the down-low that Robin was out at night.

During those weeks, the others were fairing really well. Beast Boy finally got around to playing the gamestation again by remembering all the fun times he and Cyborg had playing it. Terra was a major part in helping by playing along with him, and although it was slow, it worked. However what he will always miss, even though it wouldn't seem like it, is all the fights they would have over meat and tofu. Whether he won or lost, which most of the time it was a loss since he's the only one on the team who eats it, it was always fun.

Starfire was almost her old self--cheerful, and always full of energy. She found it especially hard though when she would rummage through her Tamaranian books because Cyborg was the only one who she taught her native language to. Her heritage brought them really close together and she remembers the time she said to him that she would want no other person to be her sibling in her native tongue, and that memory itself was what helped her move on knowing that even if he wasn't there physically, he was always there in her heart.

Of all of them, Raven was taking it the hardest. Ever since the Titans were formed they knew each other, especially since she was the one who asked him to join. Part of her wished she never asked him join, but that same part wondered what it would've been like if he didn't. None of the others really connected with her in the beginning because of her "creepy" disposition, yet he connected with her because of all the similarities they shared. Her life was already plagued with knowing the fate of the world rested in her hands, but knowing she had a friend who would stand by her, and who opened her up to the others was something she could never repay. That friendship was shown more than ever because the others knew they were as close together as anyone can be--especially Beast Boy. From the beginning, he wanted to get to know Raven because she intrigued him because she was always so depressing and cold. It was the type of enviornment that he never felt comfortable being around. He never knew why she was like that because she would never open up to anyone. Being funny was all he knew how to be and he thought that it would help her shed her walls and talk to them, but his tactics only made her want to stray from them even more. Beast Boy and the others may've helped her with the loss of their cybernetic friend, but one thing always brought her down and that was her chess set. All of them left it at the corner of the table across from the kitchen where she and Cyborg would always play and each day it was harder and harder for her to walk by it--let alone sit there and not feel the pain. The pieces stayed in place where she was about to get another checkmate, and that game would play over and over each day she looked at it.

During this time of need, he was what he should've been from the beginning and that was easy and understanding. He learned through everything that happened between him and Terra, so he easily applied it in this situation and it worked. Even though they became very close when Malchior decieved her and when he lost control of himself, but now it finally felt like it should've been since it started; the only drawback was it cost Cyborg's life, but that made Beast Boy even more determined to be as close as he can be with the others.

Nightfall came and Robin was in the garage about to go through the secret passage when Beast Boy walked in.

"Hey Rob, you got a minute?" Beast Boy asked with focused eyes.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Some of us have been wondering why you've been going out to the city every night since Cy's death. Is something going on that we should know about?"

"What is there to know? I've just been going out on patrol each night because I don't want to be caught off guard again." Robin replied. He knew that eventually one of them was going to become suspicious. Especially since the Red X incident and when he went A.W.O.L., if it involved Robin, all bets were off. "Look, Cyborg's death affected all of us differently and this has been my only outlet from going crazy. Besides we must be ready for anything and this helps keep things in check. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm sorry man, I guess I was acting a little paranoid since losing Cy and all. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, know if you'll excuse me, I'm going on patrol now." He said as he put on his helmet and got on his bike.

"Okay, well you be careful, I don't know if we'll ever hear the end of it from Star if something happens to you...again."Beast Boy joked before walking away. He waited at the entrance/exit of the garage as Robin drove off. "I'm about to find out what you're up to." He said before turning into a bird and followed after Robin.

"I'm guessing you saw all that huh?" Robin asked Cy through the speaker in his helmet.

"Yeah, and I saw something else--he's following you."

"Then it looks like I'll have to do a _real_ patrol tonight."

"Maybe not, how far away are you from the tunnels?"

"About two miles, why?"

"I sent your clone there on your back-up bike. Once you're entered the tunnels, he'll go and be the decoy so you can come back here. I'll control it until you get in."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm on my way there." Robin said before making a sharp turn towards the underground bridge or "tunnels."

Beast Boy flew overhead and kept up with Robin's every move, but Cy was keeping up with both of them with his tracking device on both bikes. "I'm going to find out what you're up to tonight." He thought as he began to fly over the tunnels. He stopped and flapped his wings as he waited for Robin to come out the other side. When he saw him, he followed.

"He took the bait, wait about thrity seconds then head back so he won't see or hear you." Cyborg relayed to Robin.

Robin nodded and counted to thirty in his head before headed back to the tower.

Cyborg watched Robin drive back just in case Beast Boy saw what was really going on. Once he saw Robin coming in the direction that wouldn't draw any attention, he went back to his research. Several minutes later, Robin walked in.

"That was a close one huh?" The Boy Wonder said while stepping through the door.

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore. I think it's time."

"Hmm?" Robin asked as he sat by his much larger friend.

"While you were out, I was checking to see if there had been any updates and take a look at this." Cyborg continued while pulling up the latest on the S.T.A.R. labs website."

"A.N.T.S. Surgery now available to public. Recent studies show that the surgery is safe for humans and a speedy recovery." Robin read the headlines on the main page. "So this means--"

"That it's almost done." Cy smirked. "Tomorrow you're going to go out yourself and head to S.T.A.R. labs and tell them everything." He added.

"You got it." Robin replied, then gave Cyborg thumbs up.

The next day went by really slow for the young, heroic duo. Robin spent the day training, playing video games with Beast Boy and Terra, talking with Star and anything else he could do to make time go by faster. Luckily, this day there haven't been any criminal activities except small-time crooks looking for a quick buck, so Robin thought it would be best for the team to take the day off and let the police handle them.

Starfire and Raven decided to the mall, Beast Boy and Terra went on a rock-flying trip. So that left Robin and Cyborg to themselves. Seeing that it was safe, Cyborg decided to make some last-minute modifications to the tower. He wanted his return to be special, so he needed Robin to help him out; plus it would get the job done twice as fast. They had just finished, when an alarm went off on Cyborg's arm telling them that someone was back.

Robin hurried to the evidence room, while Cy went back to his hidden laboratory. After a few minutes, Robin walked out and saw that Starfire and Raven had returned. They walked over and showed him that they bought some insense candles that would help give them deeper meditation and a more soothing session. Raven told him that they would've been back sooner, but they spent two hours arguing over what color candles to get. Starfire wanted pink and Raven wanted black, but they finally agreed on blue and came back.

Later on in the day, Beast Boy and Terra came back. They went out and had a good time. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and instead of skipping stones, they skipped boulders. Naturally Terra dominated because she had the ability advantage.

Dinner was a rather talkative one.

"Hey, did you hear that the surgery that can restore limbs is finally open to the public." Terra said.

"Yeah, it stinks that Cyborg isn't here. I know he would've wanted to have that done to him more than anything in the world." Beast Boy replied.

"If you only knew." Robin thought as he ate.

"He will truly be missed." Starfire added.

Raven didn't know what to say, so decided to bring up memories the all of them shared with Cyborg so she wouldn't feel left out. They all laughed and reminisced on the many good times they had and it seemed as if nothing changed. To keep the mood going, Robin proposed a toast to Cyborg. All of them raised their glasses and decided to reflect on the good and not on the bad.

The night finally came and Robin went into Cy's lab to prepare one last time.

"Hey man, I guess this is the night huh?"

"Yep, all you gotta do is go there and tell them. My creds will be enough to me to the front."

"Right--hey before I go, what'd you do when they all got back?" Robin asked.

"I sat and thought about everyting. I mean everything--from being Victor Stone, to Cyborg and maybe being Victor Stone again. It wore my brain out and I took a nap, but now I'm awake, so hurry up and go!" Cy exclaimed, not wanting to postpone it any longer.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Robin laughed and left for the garage.

He got on his R-Cycle and revved theengine before jetting off into the night. The drive all the way to S.T.A.R. labs was long, but felt even longer because Robin was impatient about wanting to get there. A smile came across his face when the laboratory building was finally in sight and he pushed the speed of his bike to maximum. Before heading inside, he placed his bike on the side of the building and set it's security defenses before he dashed inside and headed for the A.N.T.S. department.

"Well gentlemen, I feel that we have made the breakthrough of the century." One doctor said, who had dark-brown hair with a part down the middle and looked rather young considering his knowledge and experience in the field.

"Yes we are Dr. Flemming. The world is going to be a much better place now that we have this technology. Imagine all the possibilities we have now!" The other doctor in the room exclaimed. He was older than Dr. Flemming because his hair had some grayness in it and was slicked back.

They were about to close down for the night when Robin rushed in through the door.

"Robin, The Boy Wonder! To what do we owe the honor?" Dr. Flemming asked.

"It's a long story..." Robin replied.

They all sat down and he told them every detail he could tell them. Several key notes really intrigued them, but considering it was coming from the infamous Robin that it had to be true. The conversation went on for nearly an hour and at the end, he requested that they do the procedure in the tower as to avoid any chance of this leaking to the press. The doctors debated for a while, but eventually agreed. It took several hours, but they, along with Robin's help packed their equipment and were able to slip out without anyone noticing. They put all the stuff in a van and followed Robin back to the tower.

As anxious as he was, Robin had to take his time so he wouldn't lose them in the city streets. When the tower was in sight, Robin contacted Cy and told him everything before taking the doctors around to the back area outside the tower and they waited for all the lights to go out.

Although it was about ten minutes, it seemed like ten hours. The whole time, Robin just wanted to get it all over with. It seemed at times that he was more apprehensive about wanting Cyborg to have the surgery more than Cyborg himself. A few more mintues passed and Cyborg crept out and helped them take their appliances inside.

The two Titans and doctors set up everything as quietly as possible so they wouldn't wake the others up. Cyborg's help made the preperations go a lot quicker than what it did back at S.T.A.R. labs.

"Are you ready Cyborg?" Dr. Flemming asked asCy layed down on the bed.

"More than ever doc."He replied.

"Okay, but before we get started I just want to fill you in on some things first. Normally a regular person's time would be about an hour, but in your case, it would take about six or seven hours."

"I can handle that."

"I'm not done, with your uniqueness makes this harder and can probably be hard on you during recovery."

"How so?"

"Well all of our patients have had a few cases of pain where they had their repairs, but with the severity of this, you could have major pain from it while recuperating. Your body could feel like it's on fire on the outside, yet frozen on the inside and I can't really say how long it can last. The only thing I can say is that the whole recovery should take about two months."

"That'sfine, let's just get started."

"Okay, do you want to be awake or asleep?"

"I want to be asleep, so it's more like a transformation from Cyborg back to the person I was."

"Right, well let's get started." Dr. Flemming finished as he placed the breathing mask over Cy's face until he fell asleep.Then he and Robin took off every single cybernetic piece that was on Cyborg.

"Man, I can't believe he looked this bad." Robin thought when he saw how truly damaged his friend was.

After strapping Cyborg down, both doctors and Robin walked over to the portable panel and Dr. Flemming pressed several buttons on it. Several beeps sounded, then an army of A.N.T.S. slowly came from the bottom of the bed and made their way over Cyborg's unconscious body. As they went to work, the doctors montored everything to make sure nothing went awry.

The hours slowly went by, and the moon went down as the sun came up. One final beep, similar to that of a microwave sounded, signaling that the procedure was finished. Robin and the doctors looked up and saw that the A.N.T.S. had stopped and hardened over Cyborg's body.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"The nanobots have finished their jobs, and they should be falling off any second now."Dr. Flemming responded.

The watched as the miniature robots slowly fell off to the floor. When they were all off, the doctors and Robin looked to see that the procedure was a complete success. They walked over and saw Cyborg's body was renewed to it's previous condition. Robin noticed that his friend was also completely naked and took off his cape to cover everything up. Dr. Flemming brought Cy, now Victor out of his slumber.

A blurry vision was what Victor first saw as he slowly leaned up and saw Dr. Fleeming."How're you feeling Cyborg?" He asked.

"I feel...something I haven't felt in a long time--complete." He replied as he looked at he new body in astonishment."Th-Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. After all you and the other Titans have done for the city, you more than deserve it." The young doctor said back with a smile.

After wrapping Robin's cape around himself like a towel, Victor helped them dismantle everything. Time was on their side since it was still early and none of the Titans would be awake; except maybe Raven. So before they took things back to their van, Robin checked the cameras to see if she was and luckly she wasn't. Once all of it was back in the van, the doctors got in the front.

"I just have one question. What are you going to do now that you have your newfound humanity back?" Dr. Flemming asked as he closed the driver-side door.

"I'm going to live my life." Victor smiled.

Robin and Victor waved as the two doctors drove off.

"Well, now the fun begins." Victor smirked.

Robin went inside and waited for the other Titans to wake up. Before doing anything, he ran to Cy's room and got some old clothes of his out of his drawer and took them to Victor for him to wear. After getting his cape back, he sat on the couch and played video games with the sound reallyloud so it would wake them up sooner.

"Dude! What time is it! I love video games as much as the next guy, but come on!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he walked in while rubbing his eyes. He was slowly followed by the others.

"Guys, sit down. We need to talk." Robin said in a serious tone. "For the past few weeks, I've been leaving every night and I told you that I was patrolling the city; well I wasn't."

"Then what were you doing?" Terra yawned.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Well, because it's better if I show you." He replied before getting up and walked over to the wall.

Robin turned and looked at them before pressing a small button on the wall. Light slowly filled the creases as it raised to the top. The bright light was joined by fog that swirled around and prevented anyone from seeing inside the room. All you did see however was a large, muscular figure.

"What's going on!" Beast Boy asked as the figure slowly stepped through the fog to reveal itself as Victor Stone.He had an unemotional look as he stood there.

"It's Cyborg." Robin said back.

"Yeah, we all know that. It's how he looked before his accident, but why did you change his robot's appearance?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, it's not his robotic replacement."

"Then what is it?" Terra asked.

"It's me, Cyborg."

"Dude, this is not a funny joke Robin." Beast Boy fumed.

"We're not joking." Robin said back as he grabbed a bird-a-rang and handed it to Victor.

Victor took it and raised his left arm before making a small cut to reveal blood. The other Titan's eyes all widened when they saw that it was blood. None of them were able to say a word. None of them dared to say anything because they were afraid it was a dream.

"It's really me guys and I know I have a lot of explaining to do." Victor said with a smile. "But now we have the time for me to tell you. Right now, I'm going to do something I haven't done in a long time and that's make breakfast."

They all cheered and followed him into the kitchen. After he finished breakfast, Victor sat down at his and filled them in on everything and each of them listened without blinking an eye. When Victor was done, he recieved a mixed reaction because he and Robin decieved them, but they understood why.

"So what are you going to do?" Raven asked.

"Well the doctor said it would take two months for me to recover, so I was thinking that we go on vacation."

"Vacation?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I mean we can ask the Titans East to look after Jump City while we're gone. We can also contact Hotspot and Wildebeast to help them too. That is if they want it."

"Sounds good to me." Terra cheered.

"And me!" Beast Boy said after her.

"And me!" Starfire mimicked.

Robin sighed. "Then I guess it's settled, we'll go on vacation until Victor--"

"Just call me Stone from now on." Stone intervened.

"Okay, Stone. We'll go on vacation until _Stone _has recovered, but where are we going to go?" He asked as he looked around.

"Hmmm, I think I know just the place." Stone slyly replied.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. The Tricks The Eyes Play

**Quick A/N. To all of you who have read The Strongest Emotion and noticed the similarities, this is somewhat alike it, but this one has a LOT more angst and is more mature. All I can say is what you read in The Strongest Emotion, forget it because what's going to happen is something that I've never read in a Cyborg story before. So be prepared for angst and lots of it. Oh yeah, I don't know when it'll be, but there will be a chapter that won't be posted because of the rating level and the only way you can recieve it will be to review and ask for it because there will be several key points that will help you figure out what's going on and what _might_ happen. So if you really like this story and want to know everything...review. You must have an e-mail address too.**

**Before I forget, Titan High HAS been updated.

* * *

**

"CRAP!" Stone yelled.

All of the others heard him yelling and came running to his room, only to see him wearing a towel. Both Raven and Starfire's faces turned red and they covered their eyes, but Terra was ogling what she saw and was hoping that the towel would drop. Beast Boy noticed and covered her eyes, but she moved his hands.

Robin shook his head. "What's going on man?"

"I just realized that I don't have any clothes."

"Is that so bad?" Terra said while smiling.

"Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Why Beast Boy, I think you're jealous."

"I am not!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Anyway, I need to do something about that. For now, this'll have to do." Stone said he walked over and placed the last holo-ring he had and he was wearing the same clothes he wore when he infiltrated the H.I.V.E.

The all too familiar sound of the monitor's communicator was heard by all of them and they headed down to see who it was.

"Hey Sparky, I got your message, so what do you need?"

"I called because I was wondering if you guys could watch Jump City for us."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's better I show you." He replied as he took off the holo-ring.

He explained the whole situation to her. At times, her expressions were of disbelief to one's of intrigue while listening to everything that was being told to her.

"So are we cool Bee?" Stone asked.

She didn't answer because she was still too stunned at what she was looking at.

"Bee!" He called a little louder, snapped her out of her trance.

"Yeah, sure. Steel City's been boring lately. The crime has been so small, the local P.D. can handle it. Just call us when you're leaving and we'll be there. The only thing I don't like is that I won't be able to call you Sparky anymore." She pouted at the end, before hanging up.

"Thank God for that." He thought as he turned out to see Beast Boy, Terra, Starfire and Raven looking at him with a bit of an angry look on their faces.

"Ok, what's going on."

"Before we get ready to go, we need to ask you something." Terra said.

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE GOING TO TRY THE SUGERY!" They all asked in unison.

Stone sighed. "I knew this was going to come up, so I have something to ask you. If I told you that I was going to do it and when I underwent it. While you all were watching, if I died. How would you've felt knowing you could do nothing while you just watched me die. Wouldn't have been better for you all thinking that I died along with you in a battle?"

"Well, I guess it would've been better." Terra slowly replied. "But still."

"I know, I know. Robin did the same thing with Slade, and I'm wrong for that. So, I'm sorry."

"Cool, all we really wanted was an apology." Beast Boy said. "I guess now that that's out of the way, it's time for vacation!"

"Uh, about the vacation Beast Boy..." Stone brought up.

"Yeah?"

"I have a few things to take care of first, we'll be here a few days before we go."

"Like what?" Beast Boy and Terra asked.

"Just a few things for me...some personal things. Hey Rob, I'd like you to help me out."

"Sure thing."

Both of them left the tower while the others watched.

"What is it with those two?" Terra asked.

"I don't know, it's like they can't do anything without each other."

* * *

"Robin, before we head into town, you might wanna change."

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing street clothes."

"Yeah, but you're still wearing your mask."

"Fine." Robin groaned, then turned around, took off his mask and put on a pair of sunglasses that Stone handed to him. "Happy now?"

Stone snickered as they headed into town.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Just get a few things to make my room fit my newfound humanity. Besides, I don't have any clothes."

"True, so let's get started."

Both of the young males walked the busy streets of Jump City. For both of them, it had been a long time, a VERY long time since either one of them were able to do something just for themselves. It felt like they were normal teenage boys again. They went to several clothing stores, very few of them were name brand since neither one of them think that name brands make the man. Ever since forming the Titans, almost everything they did together; they fought together, they rode together. Out of all of the Titans, they felt they had the best connection with each other. To them, the other was their brother. Although that connection brought a deep resepct for the other, they were very competitive with each other also. That competitiveness was only matched by their abilities.

The day drew to a close and both of them got into the T-Car that was full of things for Stone's new life, but one thing was missing. It was something that Stone really wanted most of all and it was the last thing he bought...a bed.

"Hey Rob, do you think the others ever wondered how we were always able to buy what we either wanted or needed, and yet none of us have paying jobs?" Stone asked while driving back to the tower.

"I'm pretty sure they have wondered, but they never asked."

"True, but after what's perspired over these last few months, I'm beginning to think that we shouldn't keep things from each other."

"I'm inclined to agree with you on that, but if they don't ask, then there really is no reason to tell right?"

"Guess so, but I just have this feeling that something's not right."

"So you feel that if we all tell all of our secrets that things will be better?"

"No, I just feel that something's going to happen and I feel that we all need to be as close as possible for whatever's going to happen."

"Oh, I've had the feeling before, but nothing's going to happen man. If something does happen, it'll be for the better."

"Maybe you're right." Stone shrugged before turning on the radio.

The garage door to the tower opened as the T-Car slowly rolled in. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra were waiting inside to see why Stone and Robin were gone so long.

"So how was your date?" Terra jested.

Robin and Stone smirked at her comment as they began to take the bags out of the car. "If you must know, we were out getting things to update Stone's room. Would you mind helping us?"

"Is that an order?" Terra asked.

"Do you want it to be?" Robin asked back.

They all grabbed bags and headed to Stone's room. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla to grab the bed from the trunk and followed behind the others.

* * *

Inside his room, all of them emptied the bags and followed Stone's requests to where he wanted all of the items placed. Several hours passed by, but Stone's refurbished room was finished. It's new look reflected his life and personality alike. The wallpaper was the same blueit used to be, all of his technological items were in the same place as they used to be, his dresser that used to be empty was full of the new clothes he bought and so was the closet. Posters of hip-hop and R&B artists filled the room as pictures of his family and friends covered the top of the dresser and shelves, along with the multitude of trophies that he earned in his early years.

As Stone looked around, his throat dried. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Ever since that fateful day when his life changed, he never thought he would have a second chance at life. His heartbeat could be felt in his throat as he surveyed his room's new appearance.

"Thank you." He managed to choke out.

"What dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"I just said thank you. You know...for everything." He replied as he turned around, only to see all of them smiling.

"You're very welcome Stone!" Starfire exclaimed as she gave him one of her patented death-hugs.

"S-Star, I-I'm not as t-tough as I used t--o be." He wheezed.

She reluctantly released him and walked back towards the others.

The red digits on the new clock that was installed read that it was just after midnight and Robin suggested to the team that they all turn in for the night because tomorrow was going to be a pretty big day. Stone watched them leave, then sighed. He stretched while walking to his newly built bed. The soft cushion greeted him as he sat down, and to him it was an all new feeling and even more when he layed down. For years he had to lay on a metal bed, and almost every time he layed down on that metal slab that he would spend the rest of his living days like that. It was a hand-carved wooden bed with spiral-shaped posts. The pillow cases were a dark-blue, as was the blanket which had thin, light-blue vertical stripes that went all the way across. The warmth and comfort that was long forgotten in his mind came flooding back as he pulled the cover over his body and almost like a baby he was asleep.

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly to all who was under it and coated the roof of the tower with it's glow. A slight breeze moved Robin's spiked hair as he took of the sunglasses and replaced them with his mask.

"I thought you said we should get to bed." Raven said as she walked towards him.

"Yeah, I just came up here to clear my mind before I turned in."

"You do that too?"

"Well considering the circumstances, I'm surprised that any of us are able to sleep."

"Yeah."

Silence filled the air as the two bird-named Titans stood on the roof of their home, until it was broken by Robin.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why do you ask."

"I was just asking because you took Stone's 'death' a little hard. You and him must be close."

"I could say the same for you two also, seeing how you were the only one who knew about it."

Robin lightly laughed. "Guess you could say that, but really; if you think about it, he's like that with all of us.

Another moment of traquility passed between the two as they admired the unlimited number of stars that occupied the vast emptiness of night, but was broked this time by Raven.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"No, why would you think I would know?"

"I just thought you would since you were the only one he has really talked to after becoming human again."

"Well, I don't know where we're going, but that makes it even better. We deserve a vacation."

"My how times have changed. It seems like only yesterday that you were all 24/7 on Slade."

"Hmph." Was all Robin managed to say towards Raven's comment.

"Anyway, thanks for the talk Robin." Raven said as she turned and headed towards the door.

"No problem."

He watched her head back in, then turned and looked at the city that he and his friends protected for years. Multi-colored lights that were close and those that were far flickered on and off. The sight was peaceful and he exhaled before heading in himself.

* * *

When morning came, the Titans were up and packing. It had been so long since they had one that Beast Boy couldn't decide on what to pack, so he tried packing everything into his suitcases but the pressure from him pushing on them came back and sent him flying to the wall. Terra was in her room placing her clothes and other items in her traveling bag and most importantly of all her laptop. Starfire was literally flying around her room as threw stuff into hers. She too had a precious item she wanted to take along, but hers was probably the most unusual; that being Silkie. Raven wasn't the type that liked to go places and couldn't really find anything to take along except the essential tools she needs to meditate with; which really boiled down to her mirror and the Book of Azar. After each one of them finished, they headed into the living room where Robin and Stone were waiting.

Neither one of them had a lot to take with them. Stone just had a blue gym bag with a few articles of clothing. Robin had the same, except his bag was red.

"Are we ready to go?" Beast Boy asked as he and the others walked in.

"Not yet B. I know you, and where I'm taking us, you won't need what you'd normally take. What you really need is something I have for you, Starfire and Raven." Stone finished as he reached in his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"These." He replied as he pulled out three rings. "Remember my holo-rings, well considering that we're going on vacation, we don't want people knowing that, so last night I made these for you three." He said back to her as he pulled out three rings from his pocket.

Stone gave them their specific ring and told them to put them on. Beast Boy was the first to try his on. His skin tone changed and matched Robin's. His hair turned from green to dark-brown. The black and fushia costume he normally wears became a pair of blue jeans and green shirt that had a monkey juggling bananas in the middle. Even his shoes were different. They were white, with three green stripes on each side that went diagonally down. The only thing that stayed the same were his green eyes.

Starfire was the next. Her normal orange tone became slightly lighter to mimic the tone of one who would go to a tanning booth. The long, fiery red hair stayed, but her smaller eyebrows lengthened to those of a human girl. Instead of the normal two-piece combination she would always wear, her clothes became a white midriff t-shirt that had flames circling the bottom and a pair of tight jeans that modeled her curvy legs--which Robin couldn't take his eyes off of.

Last one was Raven. When she placed the ring on, her usually grey tint, became flesh-colored. The black leotard she was so accustomed to vanished and was replaced by a pair of grey cargo pants and a black shirt with a raven perched on a tree in the moonlight. Her short, purple hair stayed the same length but was black and her eyes became aqua colored.

"So, what do you think of your new looks?" Stone asked as he folded his arms and smirked.

"Dude, you got my look." Beast Boy replied.

"My holo-ring appearence is lovely!" Starfire added.

"I like mine too, but why do we need these?" Raven asked.

"Well, when we leave, we'll have to pass through the city. If they see the Teen Titans, they'll wonder what's going on, but if it's six teenage kids, they won't notice anything. All that's left is to give the Titans East a call and let 'em know we're ready."

Robin turned around and opened a link to the Titans East. When the link was opened, he saw Hotspot answer.

"Hotspot? When did you join the East team?" Robin asked.

"Not too long ago. I was offered a position since Steel City is larger than Jump City and they needed the help. I figured it couldn't hurt. Let me guess though, you wanna talk to Bumble Bee right?"

"Yes, is she there?"

"Yeah, but she's busy. We already know about you guys taking a vacation and she's sent several of us over. We're close by and I figure we'll be there in about two hours."

"She works quickly."

"Well, she thought it'd be best for us to be there asap considering the fact we're on the seperate side of the country."

"Right, we'll see you soon. Robin out."

"Okay guys, last check to make sure that you have everything and if you need to go to the bathroom."

"I guess I shouldn't have had that last fruit smoothie." Beast Boy said before running off towards the restroom.

* * *

The rest spent the remaining time like a regular day. Raven was able to read a few chapters ahead in her latest book. Terra spent the time visiting Teen Titan fan message boards. Starfire made sure that Silkie also had a last minute bathroom break, while Robin and Stone were able to work a few races in on their Gamestation.

When they heard the sound of a jet engine roaring near the tower, they knew it was time to go. All of the Titans grabbed their bags and headed for the garage to meet their fellow Titans. Hotspot is the first to greet them, followed by Speedy, Wildebeast and Kid Flash.

"Who's he?" Beast Boy asks.

"Name's Kid Flash."

"So what powers do you possess?" Starfire asked.

"This." He replied as he stood at the entrance one second, then at her side the next.

"Looks like Bumble Bee has done some recruiting since last time we talked." Terra stated.

"Yeah." Hotspot said back before motioning for the others to come closer to him. "You should've seen her when she chose who to send over. She was a little distraught when she was forced to send Speedy."

"Really." Stone asked.

"And oddly enough, Speedy was too."

"Will miracles never cease?" Stone added.

Kid Flash, Speedy and Wildebeast headed inside as they continued to talk.

"Well I guess we're leaving the tower in your hands."

"It's in good ones."

"We know, but just do us one thing. Don't go in our rooms."

"No prob." Hotspot said back after shaking Robin's hand and following his teammates.

Robin and the others watched as the door closed, then got into the T-Car.

"They're going to go in them aren't they?" Raven asked.

"Yep." Stone replied. "Oh well, let's go."

Before starting the engine, Stone pressed a button on the dashboard, causing the outside of the T-Car to changed to the color black and shape so it would look like a regular car that a teenager would drive.

"You're really going all out aren't you?" Terra asked.

"Gotta cover all the bases." Robin said back.

* * *

Stone started the T-Car, then zoomed off from the tower and headed towards Jump City. The streets were busy as usual as the Titans transportation rolled passed the pedestrians. Tall skyscrapers blocked the view of the bright-blue sky as the teenagers talked amongst themselves while watching the scenery pass by.

The beautifully constructed city they had grown so used to seeing was slowly changing to a barren, decrepit outskirts where those who live there don't have the chances others would. Brokendown, tattered apartments and other building were all they saw;they also noticed that the population was mainly black people sitting on steps playing games, children running through the water spewing from a busted hydrant, other teenagers running from police officers. A slight sense of fear came over Starfire as the car continued through.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My old neighborhood." Stone replied in a low tone.

"So this is where Stone grew up?" Terra whispered to Beast Boy.

"I guess so. I just can't believe that he grew up in such a dangerous part of town." He replied back.

The scenery soon changed from the buildings to lush, green trees and open fields. Above them, the bright-orange sun hovered ominously as it warmed all who welcomed it. Birds flew with no resistance at all and it seemed as if just by looking at everything around them that the all was well in the world.

"We're here." Stone said as he made a left turn onto a long, dusty driveway.

There was a very large field on each side, and in the distance, they could see a small two-story house. It's was wooden house, painted white, but tarnished. The roof was mahogany-colored, as was the window borders. There was a patio swing, that was slowly swaying with the wind and so did the leaves on the plants next to it. To the left was an old, red truck.

The T-Car slowly came to a halt outside of the house, then stopped.

"Don't get out just yet. I have something to say."

"What's that?" Robin asked as the others listened."

"Don't say anything, just follow my lead. Okay?" Stone asked back.

They nodded their heads in agreement, then got out. Since Stone didn't get his bags out, they didn't either and followed him to the house. None of them said a word as they walked up the patio. Stone took a deep breath and exhaled, then knocked on the door.

Several seconds passed before the door slowly opened. The youngsters were greeted by a semi-short, eldery, black woman with graying hair. She was wearing a light blue dress with multi-colored flowers all over it and a black apron with a pair of black glasses. At first, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but there only one thing she could do to see if she was dreaming.

"V-Victor?"

"Yeah, it's me grandma."

End Of Chapter 4.


	5. The Worst Is Yet To Come

**A/N: I just wanted to say a few things before you read this next update. First off, I want to thank those who e-mailed me and wished me a happy birthday. Those being RavenTheDarkGoddess and Chicagonebananas. They were the only one's who checked out my profile to see what had changed and noticed. So thank you.**

**Lastly, I want to say to all of those who I sent a PM to. I mainly was stating that it's hurtful when you say that you've been busy doing stuff to review, yet you review other people's stories and not mine or you don't at all. I love to write and when no one tells me how or what they think of my stories, it makes me not want to write. If you want to take what I said in the PM offensively, then go ahead because I was trying to make it that way. I do wish to thank those who read and review right after reading, which is really no one. I know there are those who have reviewed for me and I haven't checked out there stories, but I do have a reason besides the "school's been hard" excuse. It was something called Hurricane Katrina and that puts a hold on anyone's life who was affected by it, but I always make time to review the stories I read and either fav or print out the one's I haven't gotten to because of the long line. The only thing I asked in return was the same respect I have given to those who I have reviewed for. And one last thing on the whole "I've been busy" excuse. If you have time to sit down and read, you have an extra minute to review, AND don't give me that "I don't know what to say" stuff because all you have to say is what you liked and didn't like about the story/update. The only one who did do that was Raven002 and she's gone. She loved reading my stories and if anyone, I would write for her because she showed appreciation. You can say/think what you want about me, but that's how I feel. On with the update.

* * *

**

Stone's grandmother was still in awe at seeing her grandson, only to be snapped out by a voice in the back.

"Who is it Maude?" A voice called out from the kitchen.

Maude stood there, frozen, she heard the voice, but couldn't work up the words to respond.

An elderly man slowly came to the door. He had gray hair on the sides and a pair of blue eyes that matched Stone's. Although aged, he didn't need glasses, and when he was at the door, the image looking back at him caused him to stop breathing for a few seconds.

"Victor?" He managed to say.

Stone, knowing why his grandparents were acting like this. Even though they knew about what happened to him and that he was a member of the Teen Titans; it was seeing him human, _fully_ human that took their breath away.

It more than took their breath away, it baffled them. What's true is that both of them, on more than one occasion, wished that he never went through what happened to him and even more at their age, they had their suspicions.

"Am I dreaming?" Maude asked.

"Ain't that my line?" Her husband—Tucker asked. "A better question would be 'are we dead?"

"No grandpa, you're not dead. If you let us in, I'll be more than happy to give you an explanation." Stone stated with a smile.

Not knowing what else to do, they ushered Stone and the other Titans in. The house was just as Stone remembered. The floor had no carpet, and was all wood. There was a homemade couch and wooden chairs and a flight of stairs to the right of them. To their left was an old-fashioned television and a few feet from that was an oval-shaved, hand-carved wooden coffee table that had a small, white tablecloth covering it.

All of the Titans were astonished to see such an old-fashioned building in such great shape.

"It's just as I remember." Stone said aloud before sitting down in his favorite chair.

Maude and Tucker Stone sat on the cough across from him as the other Titans either sat in the remaining chairs of on the floor next to Stone. After everyone was acquainted were they were, Stone began to tell his grandparents everything he could remember, or at least what mattered, from the last time that he and his grandparents saw each other.

He made sure to keep his statements short and sweet because he knew that his grandparents mind's had slowed down and was careful about his words, as to not lose them along the way.

When he was finished, Stone waited for the next response from the only members of his family, but they were so perplexed at what they had just heard that they were unable to formulate any words to say how they felt.

"I know it's a lot to grasp, but maybe this will help." Stone said as he stood up and reached in his right pocket and pulled out his holo-rings.

He placed them on his fingers, and then turned a dial on each one before slamming them together. A blinding flash of light filled the room, and once if vanished, Stone stood before them, only as he used to be—as Cyborg.

His grandparents knew he was a very smart young boy and was always "tinkering" as they would say with things when he was younger, so creating something this was no shocker to them. Seeing him like that was what finally convinced them that he was their grandson and was really a full-fledged human again.

After having shown that he was their grandson and it was real, he introduced the other Titans to his grandparents. At first they had a feeling that they had to be since the number matched them and so did their human appearances, not to mention it would be kind of odd for Stone to be with five other teenagers and it not be the Titans. Of course he didn't tell them their _real_ names. Even if they're his grandparents, he made a promise to never tell anyone.

Feeling the need to no longer wear their own holo-rings, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire took them off, showing how they really looked. Maude Stone thought that Raven's attire was a little too revealing, the same with Starfire, but Tucker had no problem with it at all and his wife knew it.

"I take it you know where your old room is right?" Maude asked.

"Yes ma'am, I still do." He gleefully replied.

The tone of his voice was one his friends had never heard before. It was a genuine sincerity in it and it only made them realize that Stone had longed for that feeling for a VERY long time.

"Okay, well we were making lunch, so while we finish, you can show your friends around and get settled in. By the way, how long will you be here?

"Well since the doctor said I should take it easy for a month, I guess we'll be here a month."

"That's great, we've missed you Corky." Maude Stone replied before heading into the kitchen with Tucker.

"Corky?" Terra asked with a smile/laugh as did the others.

"Don't ask." Stone replied with a slight blush.

* * *

Stone walked upstairs and to the first door on his right was the old room he would stay in when the summer came. It was the summer there and it seemed like old times.

His room was just the way he left it, there were posters of his favorite actors/actresses and musicians. The bed he slept on was right next to the window just how he liked it, where the moonlight would shine over him at night and the dresser next to it, along with the mantle above his head was full of athletic medals and trophies.

"I can't believe this place is exactly the same!" Stone exclaimed.

"Um, Stone, I'm not one to reign on a parade, but where are we going to sleep?" Robin asked.

Stone was suddenly caught off guard by that question; of everything, he forgot about the sleeping conditions since there weren't enough beds for all of them. He turned around and smiled to them while scratching the back of his head. "I have no idea."

"That's just great." Raven said with a sully tone.

Stone narrowed his eyes at her remark, and then got up to figure out where everyone would sleep.

"Well, this is my room, and the girls can stay in here, while we guys can stay where my parents would sleep."

"Please don't tell me we're all going to share the same bed." Beast Boy stated.

"No. Even though I didn't think the sleeping conditions through fully—"

"Or at all." Raven interrupted.

"As I was saying. I always pack for just such occasions." Stone finished before leaving the others with a slightly puzzled look on their faces.

When he came back, Robin realized what he was talking about. It was originally Robin's idea to have some of those inflatable beds, but Stone modified them with cushions so they would feel more like a real bed.

"Okay, Robin thought of this idea in case we were on a mission and there were circumstances that would force us to find a place to stay or stay with the T-Car. Unfortunately, I was only able to finish two of them before this trip. The girls will sleep in my old room and we'll be in my parent's old room, but we'll have to decide who's going share my bed and who's going to use the emergency bed."

Before Stone could say another word, Terra raised her hand and called the emergency bed.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we draw straws or something first?" Raven asked, not wanting to share a bed with Starfire.

"Sorry Raven, Terra already called it." Stone replied and Terra sticking out her tongue to Raven.

"This will be great Raven! It'll be just like the sleepovers that I have seen on numerous occasions on the television." Starfire cheered.

"Great." Raven moaned in response.

"Since it's almost lunchtime, we can get our things from the T-Car and settle in before we eat." Robin suggested.

All six of them headed downstairs and outside, while Maude and Tucker Stone were setting up the table for eight, instead of two. The aroma of a good, old-fashioned, home cooked meal filled the house as the six young adults unpacked their belongings in each room before heading down to the kitchen for lunch.

* * *

The seating had Maude and Tucker at the ends of the table, with the boys to the left of Tucker and the girls on the other side. Lunch was a vibrant and enjoyable time for catching up and all of them were enjoying themselves, the only thing is that Stone forgot to mention to his grandparents that Beast Boy was a vegetarian. He didn't seem to mind, especially when desert came and it was apple pie, which he melted over.

Conversation continued to the evening, and went to every topic any of them could think of, and on more than one occasion there were embarrassing talks about Stone in his childhood.

Before any of them knew it, it was after ten, and they all decided to settle in for the night. In the boy's room, it was decided that Beast Boy would have the emergency bed, and joked to Rob and Stone for sharing a bed, but was gotten back by telling him that he was lucky he didn't have to share one with Raven.

"It must feel weird huh?" Robin asked as he and Stone laid down in the bed.

"What?"

"Laying in the bed your parents used to sleep in."

"Oh…yeah it does, but I'm fine with it. Things happen for a reason and I'm okay with it."

"Yeah, well, night man."

In the girl's room, all three of them laid down, with Starfire next to the wall. The full moon was out and the red-haired teenager was amazed at how it looked, especially since her room in the tower doesn't have a view like that. Being unable to sleep, she started talking with Raven about anything.

"Terra, I'll do anything if you trade places with me." Raven half egged, half whispered, but Terra acted as if she was asleep so she wouldn't have to answer her. "I know you're not asleep. However, her pleas went unheard, because this time, Terra was actually asleep and Raven was forced to endure Starfire's rantings all night long.

* * *

The days passed and each one was the same as the day before, with a nice, hearty breakfast. It was a new feeling for Stone's grandparents because it had been so long, four years to be exact, since they had seen their grandson, let alone had him visit and make breakfast for him. They hoped that it was the first of many times that he would come over and spend time with them, especially because they don't know how much time they have left.

Once breakfast was finished, the Titans gathered in the living room with Maude to watch today's television show with the past's television. Stone and Starfire were talking about cooking techniques when he saw his grandfather heading towards the door with work clothes on and got up to find out what he was going.

"Yo gramps, are you going out to work still?"

"Yeah Victor, the fields aren't going to plant themselves."

"Oh no you're not, no grandfather of mine is going to work like that. Not while I'm here."

"I appreciate the consideration Corky, but you told us that you need to rest until you heal." Tucker said and smiled while putting a hand on Stone's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to heal, but I can handle that. You rest. Me and the guys will take care of it."

"What!" Beast Boy cried out.

Terra looked at him in disbelief on how insensitive he was and told, more like ordered him to help Stone out with the work outside. Robin got up and stretched his neck before following Stone outside.

"Why aren't the girls going to help?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Gramps is an old-fashioned man, he wouldn't let them do it and besides, it's gentlemanly to have them relax while we're working."

Finally giving in, the green youth went with his male counterparts outside to work. When they were gone, the girls asked Stone's parents about everything they could think of without invading the real personal stuff about Stone and his parents. The told them about how Stone and his father weren't that close, how athletic he was and how promising his future was until the accident. Raven asked what happened to him, but his grandparents didn't even know themselves, and told her that they would have to ask Stone himself.

* * *

Outside, the sun relentlessly beat down upon the boys as the walked to the large fields with garden tools to plant the crops for Tucker.

"Man, I thought this was going to be a vacation." Beast Boy soughed.

"It is B, it's not as much work as you think it is." Stone replied as he took the hoe from his arm and drove into the ground to separate it and make a hole for the seeds. "Tell you what man. If you help us out without complaining anymore, I'll talk to my grandparents about letting them let you have half of the produce."

"Yeah, plus you'd have your own grown vegetables and none that you don't know where they've been too."

"Sounds good to me Beast Boy." Robin said after his friend finished and Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

They started out a little rough, but eventually got into a groove. Robin plowed the holes, Beast Boy planted the seeds and Stone, because he needed to relax, covered them up. Every now and then, they would alternate to keep the pace level. Beast Boy suggested a break and the others agreed. Robin walked to the cooler that was a little ways from them and got three ice-cold bottles of water. He took his shirt off as he walked back and threw Stone and Beast Boy there drinks. Stone agreed with Robin and took his sweat-soaked shirt off too. Jokingly, they both looked to Beast Boy to see if he was going to show his chest.

Feeling pressured, Beast Boy removed his shirt. He felt down because he wasn't as defined as Robin and Stone, but that was from playing video games too much and not enough working out. The boys finished their drinks and played rock, paper, scissors to see who would throw the bottles away, which turned out to be Beast Boy.

As Robin watched BB walking to the trash can just outside the house, he asked Stone a question. "You know Stone, I don't think you told me the real reason why you wanted to go through with the surgery."

"The truth is, before my accident, I had it all and a part of me wanted it again. I mean I have you and the others there for me and that's cool, but I felt that something was missing."

"A girl?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Stone admitted. "When that monster nearly killed me, my life had changed forever. I wanted to die, but my father didn't."

"Well may I ask something personal."

"Of course."

"I know the reason you did this was because you want a girl, but is it more so because you couldn't have sex anymore?"

"Oh no, I could still have sex. One thing my father and I _did_ agree is that he knew I'd rather be dead than to lose my manhood." Stone laughed. "I mean wouldn't you?"

"You got a point." Robin replied just as Beast Boy came back.

Seeing that he was back, they decided to get back to work and finish what they could that day, so it would be less the next one.

* * *

While the boys were outside working, Maude was watching tv, but the girls were watching the guys.

"Wasn't that the hottest thing you ever saw?" Terra said, thinking of the guys without shirts and sweat dripping down their chests.

Starfire could only nod because her face was beet red; even Raven was flustered by what she saw. They continued to watch them work and flex their muscles until the heard footsteps behind them and snapped around like they were watching an x-rated movie only to see it was Maude Stone.

After seeing them whip around, Maude laughed out loud. "It's okay girls; I did the same thing when I was your age too. There's nothing wrong with having some eye candy, it's only crossing the line if it belongs to someone else." She said as she sat in her chair to relax and watch her favorite talk shows.

"Where's your husband?" Terra asked.

"He's getting the stuff prepared for dinner."

"What are we having?" Starfire asked.

"Something I know you all have had a lot of times, but this'll be a lot better."

"That being?" Raven asked.

"Homemade pizza." Maude said with a smile.

The girls smiled knowing they would have a pizza made with quality instead of the normal standard of delivery pizza and went back to ogling the boys working. Of course Terra would poke at Raven doing the same as her and Starfire, occasionally saying that she and Robin make a good couple, of course Starfire took it to heart and was defensive about it, but Terra made sure not to start a fight over it.

As evening approached, the boys were putting the work tools up and headed inside to clean up before dinner. Beast Boy was the first by bolting upstairs to shower. Robin and Stone sat in the living room and relaxed. Robin was stretching his neck and rubbing his shoulder. Starfire saw it and looked at Raven, then asked if he wanted a massage, which he nodded and she gave him one.

"Odd how tending to some fields can be more tiring than fighting Slade huh Robin?" Stone asked. "Oh, thanks Terra." He added after she started to give him a massage too.

"Yeah, I guess because it's more stressful on the muscles when you're not going as such a fast pace."

Raven, feeling a little left out, went in the kitchen and got some drinks for the boys. Starfire and Terra were still massaging their shoulders when Beast Boy came down and was jealous to see his best friend being massaged by his girlfriend. After shaking his head at the misunderstanding, Stone headed up for his shower.

While he was upstairs, Beast Boy asked Robin what they were talking about while he was gone and Robin just said that he asked Stone about the best way to get the work done in the least amount of time. As, he, Beast Boy and Starfire talked, Terra commented to Raven. "You know, I've never seen you look at him like that."

"At who?" Raven asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Robin. I didn't know you liked Robin."

"I don't like Robin."

"Yeah right, you couldn't take his eyes off of him."

"I wasn't looking at Robin."

Terra continued to prod into Raven until she came clean which resulted in Raven blurting out. "I was looking at Stone!"

All of them were shocked at what had just come out of Raven's mouth. Feeling a blush come over her and the control of her powers slipping, she looked at the others, then ran upstairs, past Stone, who had just come out of the shower into his old room and slammed the door.

"Guess I went too far huh?"

"Ya think?" Beast Boy replied.

"What happened?" Stone asked as he walked downstairs.

"Uh, well…" Terra managed to let out. "I may have crossed the line." She said with her head tilted down.

"Great." Stone groaned as he started to head upstairs.

"I wouldn't man." Robin interrupted.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that she needs some time alone." He replied as Tucker walked to the room to tell them that dinner was ready.

"I will go and tell her." Starfire stated as she moved past Stone.

He simply nodded and went with the others to the kitchen for dinner. Maude and Tucker wondered why Starfire and Raven weren't there. Knowing not to explain the whole situation, Robin just said that it was a personal matter.

* * *

Upstairs, Starfire lightly knocked on Stone's door where Raven was and asked if she could come in. She heard no one answer and said that dinner was ready and she was welcome to come down at any time. After a heavy sigh, she went back downstairs and joined the others.

Inside, Raven was sitting on the bed with her head buried in her arms.

"I can't like Stone like that, I just can't!" She thought.

"How can't you?" Her most hated emotion—Love asked.

"Because we're friends."

"So, friends can be lovers." She said with a wink. "I mean c'mon, you're the one who's been ogling him ever since he became a full-fledged human. Hell, I was to the point of drooling. Even more so, you've been sleeping in his old bed for nearly a month, who knows what thoughts have been running through your head." Love teased.

"Stop it!"

"You know, that's your problem." Joy added. "As long as you keep denying your feelings towards him, you'll never be happy.

"But I can't! I can't feel like that towards him or anyone! If I do, I'll lose control!"

"How could you lose something that you never even had?" Courage asked.

Raven's eyes shot wide open at the question that answered all of her questions towards herself. "Maybe you should try listening to me more often, instead of running away all the time; because eventually what you're running from will catch up to you." Courage added in.

She realized that Courage was right, but there was one question that was still remaining. "How was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell the one person who had been there the longest, that she never wanted to be separated from him anymore?"

That question stayed in her head as she got up and headed downstairs. In her amazement, none of them had started eating. Stone's grandparents were always like that. No one would eat until everyone that was going to be there was there.

The homemade pizza was still hot, and due to the time that Beast Boy was there, Tucker made a section that was specially made for him. All of them bowed their heads for prayer, and then began dinner. It was a quiet one, due to Terra's earlier pestering at Raven and because they would be leaving in a few days to go back home. However, Maude and Tucker weren't the type to be down about negative things and turned the conversation to a lighter note.

Robin and Stone stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes, while the others went in the living room to relax and play some card games before going to bed.

"Hey Rob, what did Terra do to upset Raven earlier?"

"It was nothing really, you know how Terra is, and especially towards Raven."

"Yeah, I know, but what was it about?"

"Well, from what I know, it was basically Terra picking on Raven for doing the same thing she was going."

"That being?"

"Let's just say that we were putting on a show for the girls earlier today."

"Oh." Stone said before shaking his head and snickering.

"How's the body coming along?" Robin asked, wanting to change the subject.

"It's doing good, there were some aches every now and then, but it's been less and less each day and to be honest, I can't wait for it to be completely healed.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do afterwards? I mean being Cyborg was your main attribute when we fought crime."

"I had a feeling this subject was going to come up. Remember when we first arrived here and I changed my holo-ring so I would look like my old self?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that wasn't just a look. I don't know if you noticed, but I turned a dial on it that does more than just create a holographic image of me. It becomes an actual armor; so in other words, I still am Cyborg. Anytime I turn that dial, I can become Cyborg."

"But how?"

"I made sure that one of the doctors that did the procedure on me made a special change to me. They placed nanobots inside of me and that ring activates them and I'm surrounded by them. They're actually more durable and flexible than my old cybernetic side was."

"It's good too. I wondered whether you were going to stay on the team or rekindle your life where you left off."

"Nah, my life is with the Titans now and nothing's going to change that."

Robin and Stone's talk kept their minds off of washing the dishes for so long that they didn't even notice that they had finished and were done for nearly fifteen minutes. The two of them headed into the living room and joined the others, who were playing poker with the chores of the tower on the line.

Beast Boy seemed to have luck on his side and came up with the winning hand on the last bet of the night and it gave him a month free of having to do chores.

It was later than normal and all of them turned in. Maude and Tucker were the only one's awake. They were outside on the porch-swing enjoying the night. Each one of them was thinking about how this was the best month they had had in a LONG time. They missed their grandson so much and were glad to spend time with him, doing things they always did. Tucker wanted to go fishing in his pond with his grandson one more time, which he got to do and Maude wanted to make one big dinner with him, which she also got to do. Both parties, Titan and grandparent alike didn't forget to take pictures and record the vacation, for it was one that would stay in their minds for as long as they lived.

* * *

In the boy's room, they were sound asleep and relishing the fact that for a whole month they were able to get away from the pressures of having to be a superhero. It was the same in the girls room too. Being free of having to deal with stalkers was a feeling they didn't want to forget. Terra and Starfire were sound asleep in Stone's bed, where Raven, for the only time since all of them decided to alternate on the emergency beds, had a bed all to herself.

She tossed and turned because she couldn't get what her emotions said to her off of her mind. She knew they were right and she knew she had to do something about it. It took over an hour of meditation just to calm her down so she could try and sleep, but it wasn't helping as her began to get cloudy as she began to dream about her and the one she cared most for—Stone.

:In Raven's Dream:

They had just gotten back from their visit to the Stone residence and it was raining. Raven wanted to speak to Stone alone and to her request, met her in her room. They both sat on her bed where she took a deep breath and let it all out. She told him everything, and it took even more to keep control of herself.

After having said all she could think of, she looked at him waiting for a response. All she got was a warm smile. Her heart was in her throat and she didn't know what to do, and she didn't know what came over her, but her hand found it's way to his head and she traced an outline of where his cybernetic parts used to be. She slowly traced his arms and asked for him to remove his shirt so she could see how he looked up close. He did so and she looked at his amazing physique and just like his head and arms, she took a finger and outlined his upper body. Stone stopped her by grabbing her hand, which was on his abdomen and slowly lowered his face to kiss her.

"End Of Raven's Dream:

"No!" She exclaimed under her now heavy breathing as she rose up from her dream.

End Of Chapter 5

**A/N: If you want to know what happened in Raven's dream, you have to tell me in a review that you want to know because I don't want to push the rating to M, which what's in it may be past it. All I can say is that there are some key parts to the story that you'll miss because of it. So if you don't want to be lost on the next update, then you'll want to know what happens in her dream.**


	6. The Devil's Bible

They stood around watching and waiting for something to happen.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked as he and Maude walked up and saw what was going on with Raven.

"Grandma, Pops, go back in the house. We'll handle this." Stone told his grandparents.

The tone of his voice was proof enough that it was something serious, and took his advice by heading back towards their house. Stone watched them leave, then turned around and watched Raven. They watched her in what seemed like forever, until everything started to slowly vanish and Raven's body fell to the ground.

Still cautious of what to do, they continued to watch. Raven's eyes slowly opened and she sat up.

"What's going on?" She groggily asked.

"We were wondering the same thing." Terra replied.

"All I remember is a flash of light…and pain." Raven murmured.

"Is there something you wish to tell us Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven didn't say anything and just looked around as if she was searching for anything to tell them—anything but the truth. She couldn't bring herself to look them in the face. Finally realizing that there was nowhere for her to go, she gave in with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, it started a long…long…long time ago—"

"In a galaxy far, far away..." Beast Boy jested.

"Shut up Beast Boy!" Robin said with authority.

"Not the time Gar." Terra added.

"My…My…My father as you know is a demon. Well, he was one of Lucifer's top Generals."

"You mean Lucifer as in The Lord of Darkness Lucifer?" Robin asked.

"Yes. He was tired of how Lucifer was being the King Of Evil and felt that he could do a better job. So he went undercover to find others that felt the same towards Satan and formed his own army to take him out, but as we all know, Lucifer isn't stupid and banished him from the Kingdom of Hell, along with his minions."

"So what does all of that have to deal with what happened to you?"

"After being cast out, my father knew the only way to get a one-up on Lucifer was to start the Apocalypse first. So he created a cult to trick people into joining it, but it was all a cover. He just wanted to find a suitable mate and my mother Arella was the perfect candidate. My father seduced her and ended up being pregnant with me, and my purpose was to be the portal for him and what you just saw what was happening to me was the portal opening."

"So that means—"Stone started.

"That means that he's gotten through and is in the realm of Earth; and now it's just a matter of time before he makes his move." Raven finished, with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Robin, who was the closest to her, moved and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Raven. No matter what happens, we're here and we won't let anything happen to you." He softly said before turning to the others. "C'mon guys, we should head back in and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll think of what to do."

Showing agreement, they turned and headed towards the house. Raven, still standing where she was, looked at the sky, then at her friends. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, because you're all going to die."

* * *

"It looks like they're asleep." Stone said as he opened the door to his grandparents' house.

All six of them walked in and went to their perspective rooms—the boys in one and the girls in another. In the girls' room, Raven was tossing and turning in the bed and it woke Starfire up.

"Do you wish to talk about what's preventing you from sleeping Raven?"

"No." Raven blandly replied before getting up and leaving the room.

Starfire sat up and watched Raven leave, then saw Terra sitting up to, but her face showed that she was in deep thought.

"What's troubling you Terra?" She asked.

"N-Nothing, it's just I don't know what to think."

"Think about what?" Starfire asked.

Terra paused. "Well, I never believed in God and now I don't know what to believe anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young, I used to believe, but when I got my powers, my life turned upside down. My friends and family left me, everywhere I went I was marked as a freak of nature." Terra choked. "After that, I felt that there mustn't be a God because of all of that, but now I don't know what to think. I'm sure it sounds weird since you're from another planet huh?"

"Actually, it doesn't. Although I may be from another planet, I too believe in God. The only difference between Tamaranian and Earth are the stories and rituals."

"How do you know these things?"

"Robin and I have had several talks on this subject. I'd be happy to talk with you about the differences and similarities someday if you'd like."

"That'd be nice, but you do realize what's going on right?"

"With Raven you mean?"

"Yes. You do realize that what she told us is basically the end of the world."

"I do, but I have faith that we're going to be okay. As long as we're together, nothing bad will happen to us." Starfire smiled and replied.

"You really are a hopeless sap Star." Terra replied and smiled too.

* * *

In the boys' room, none of them were able to sleep.

"I'm going downstairs guys; maybe some t.v. will help tire me out." Beast Boy said as he walked out of the room with his back hunched.

Neither Robin, nor Stone bothered to try and stop him because they knew why he was down since they were feeling the same. Both of them sat on the bed thinking of what their next move.

"I think we should leave tonight." Stone said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Don't you feel something? If what Rae says is true, then we're going to need all the help we can get."

"That's true, but we don't even know when it's going to happen."

"Which is even more reason why we should go now. The sooner the better so we can inform everyone. I'm talking about the Titans East, the Justice League, everyone."

Robin groaned.

"I know Rob, I know, but if this really the end of the world, Armageddon, Megiddo, however you want to say it, we're going to need their help."

Robin paused. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Downstairs, Beast Boy was watching a late-night comedy show, when Raven walked in from outside.

"Um, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Raven dully asked.

"I-I'm sorry for my comment earlier."

"It's okay Beast Boy; for once your attempt at humor would've been a nice change from what's going on." She replied as she walked and sat down next him.

"Is this Trigon guy the guy me and Cy—Stone faced when went in your mirror?"

"Yes. Only this time his power is near limitless and he'll have a hoard of demons with him."

"Great…" Beast Boy groaned. "So what are we looking at?"

"The end."

After hearing Raven say that, there were a few minutes of silence.

"C-Can I tell a secret Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Well, I-I used to have a small crush on you." He said very lowly with his head down.

Raven let out a small snicker. "I know."

"You do?"

"I've known for a long time. The way you would always try jokes to get me to smile and open up, but you should know that wouldn't work on me."

"Yeah, and I see that it wouldn't have worked out. We're just _TOO_ different. I guess I was wrapped up in that whole "opposites attract" thing."

"Well it's good to get it out in the open. Besides, the jokes would play make you seem like a little brother. An annoying little brother, but a little brother still. I'm just glad that you found someone who does laugh at your jokes. Terra's perfect for you since being funny is your strongpoint."

"But you laughed at my jokes when all of us first met."

"Yeah, but at that time I was younger and used to being alone. After a while, you got more annoying than funny; which is another reason I'm glad Terra's here. If she wasn't, you probably wouldn't be either."

Beast Boy laughed lightly. "Maybe you're right."

Raven smiled then looked away. "The countdown begins."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robin and the others with their suitcases as they walked down the stairs.

"What's going on? She asked as Beast Boy looked in their direction.

"Stone and I felt that it's best if we leave now. If what's going to happen is at the magnitude you say it's going be Raven, then we can't waste time." Robin sternly said.

"No time to waste guys; we're heading back to the tower ASAP." Stone added.

Seeing the seriousness in their faces, Beast Boy and Raven headed upstairs and packed.

The other four waited for them to finish. Even all of them were careful to make as little noise as possible; they ended up waking up Stone's grandparents.

"What's going on Victor? Why are leaving so soon?" Tucker asked.

"I'm sorry pops, but something very important has come up and we have to return immediately."

Maude and Tucker looked at their grandson and saw the expression on his face was the same as his father's. They both smiled and gave him a hug.

"Whatever it is, you take care of yourself. We know that you and your friends will be able to take care of it. We have the utmost confidence in you, our grandson. Go save the world." Tucker said.

Stone looked at his grandparents, but couldn't bring himself to smile. For some reason, in his heart, he felt that this was going to be the last time he would see his grandparents. His grandparents walked around and hugged each one of the Titans before heading back upstairs to go to sleep.

The Titans turned to leave, but Stone took a few more seconds too look around the place he had some of his fondest memories of before leaving to join them at the T-Car and as he walked towards his car, the crackling of thunder could be heard in the distance.

* * *

"Looks like a storm's coming in." Terra said as she looked at the flashes of lightning emitting from the sky while the T-Car headed back to the tower.

The house of Stone's grandparents could be seen in the distance as he drove over a steep hill. They looked out the window and looked at it as the rain slowly started to pour onto the car.

"It's going to be a long drive." Stone said as he turned on the windshield wipers.

Several seconds passed by before Raven looked out the window at the rain and saw that it looked different.

"Does the rain look different to you?" She asked Stone.

"Yeah, but that's probably because of dirt from the mountain next to us." He replied.

As the windshield wipers moved back and forth, they smeared more and more on the windshield, but instead of a brownish tone, it was red and eventually Stone couldn't see out of the windshield, so he pulled the car over to clear it.

He got out and took his shirt off to wipe the windshield off, and as he did, he noticed that his shirt was turning red. His face slowly looked disgusted when he realized that the red rain was blood. Inside, the others were wondering what was taking so long and got out to find themselves.

"What's taking so long man?" Beast Boy asked as the rain of blood began to pour on all of their heads.

Robin noticed something was wrong too when the droplets felt thicker than regular raindrops and upon further inspection realized the same thing as well.

"This rain is blood!" Rob exclaimed.

The others soon realized and looked up to see the clouds above them were bright red with white lightning surging through them. A slight breeze could be felt, but got stronger and stronger, and Star looked to her left to see a twister form and touchdown on the ground, followed by another one.

As the Titans watched the twisters wreak havoc on the ground in the distance, the ground under began to rumble, then split open with a volcanic rupture. All of the panicked and dove out of the way as boulders slammed the ground around them.

Each of them had a suspicion of what was going on, but it was confirmed when Beast Boy looked past Stone's grandparents house and pointed. They looked in that direction to see a large shadowy figure standing in the distance with four ominous glowing red eyes and a countless hoard of demons behind him.

"Looks like we won't get that help we needed." Stone said as he tried to contact the Tower. "This storm must be interfering with communications, which means—"

"Which means we're on our own." Robin finished as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

All of them stood on the edge and looked at what they each felt was going to be their last battle. It was the six of them versus a virtual demon god and a nearly infinite amount of daimons.

"I'm sorry guys. If I had never stayed with you all—"

"Don't be, if you didn't, we would've been the one's who missed out." Robin said with a smile.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have missed this for the world." Beast Boy said with the same smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready guys?" Terra asked as her eyes began to glow.

They nodded and prepared themselves. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them. "Titans! GO!"

End Of Chapter 6.

A/N: If any of you don't know what happened between this chapter and chapter five, it's because you didn't review and ask for the deleted scene that I left out because I don't want to raise my rating. It's still available to those who want it. All you have to do is review the chapter and say that you want to read the deleted scene.


	7. The End Is Upon Us

The Titans charged at the hoard of demons, as the demons did the same. Various yells of death emitted from the army of evil minions' mouths as the distance between the two parties closed.

Trigon watched with glee as the battle he waited so long for was finally underway. His eyes slowly focused on his daughter, which was followed by an even more devious smile. He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, there was an ominous glow that permeated from them.

As Raven headed into battle, she fell down to the ground because she felt terrible pain run throughout her body. Her eyes slowly changed from blue to blood-red, and the demonic four-eyed trademark of her father took over.

Knowing what was going on, Raven used all off the control she had over herself to prevent him from taking over, but she couldn't tell the others, otherwise she would become a liability.

Her faced changed from her normal face and her demon face, as she watched her friends fighting against her fathers' demons. She tried to get up to help them, but the pain was unbearable. It was a pain that was all too familiar with her—it was the pain she felt when he was at his full power before and it was what she feared the most.

The pain/fear was more than she could bare and she passed out. A little ways away, the Titans were fighting, when Terra called for Ravens' help, but none came. She looked in the direction Raven was originally at, and noticed that she wasn't there, and then took to the skies on a boulder to see where she was.

She fought and dodged while searching, and eventually saw her sprawled out on the ground several yards away.

"Guys! Raven needs help!" Terra screamed out as loud as she could.

The others rushed to where Terra and Raven were as soon as they could and formed a circle around their fallen comrade.

"No one gets through this circle!" Robin ordered. _"A defensive position is the LAST place we need to be in with the deck stacked so highly against us!"_ He thought as he threw a demon into another one. Their heads, which had Trigons' symbol on the forehead, clashed and they both turned to ashes.

"Guys, hit them on their symbols! That's how they'll die!" He exclaimed as he stabbed another one with a bird-a-rang in the head.

The Titans figured that they had a chance knowing that. It may've been small, but it was still a chance. However, as time went on, they grew tired, as did their reaction rate. Terra used her powers to create a rock shield around them to buy some time, while Starfire fired starbolts and Cyborg used his sonic cannon to keep them at bay while they catch their breath.

Trigon saw what they were up to and wanted to add a little spice to the action by stomping his feet, causing tremors. The Titans lost their footing and were spending more time defending each other that actually fighting. One demon threw a spear and it cut Robin in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and grabbed his arm as a small stream of blood flowed down from his hand.

The demons focused their attacks on him and sent a small wave after him, but he was able to fight off the first few by himself. They sent wave after wave, and kept the other Titans busy by doing the same so they couldn't help him out, unless they wanted to become the next victim.

Cut, after cut, after cut appeared on his body as his costume was slowly being shredded away and was being replaced by blood. He gasped for breath as he threw his last exploding disc at the remaining demons that were after him. His face shriveled up as he saw what the demons were planning next. Instead of charging at him, they were going to keep their distance and try to skewer him to death. Robin forced his body to get up and ready for the oncoming attack.

As he saw the countless number of spears fly towards him, he saw that they were engulfed a large emerald green light. Starfire was finally able to get next to him and provide some protection and assistance. The others seemed to get a second wind and reformed a circle around Raven who was still out from the surge of power that flowed through her body.

Trigons' forces reformed and charged again, but their attacks weren't just wild as before, they had a rhythm to them. It was surprising to the Titans, but it set in that Trigon must've been training them. Their actions were hard to predict, but soon became apparent as they attacked one side, then the other—they were trying to rally the Titans into a line and leave Raven open for attack.

It seemed like their plan had worked when they attacked Beast Boy and Terra helped him out, leaving Raven open, but when they saw that the spears they threw there hit only ground where Raven should've been baffled them.

Their onslaught came to a halt when their target suddenly disappeared. The Titans looked at each other first, then at Raven and realized why they weren't attacking.

"Where is she?!" Robin asked.

One demon saw that and took advantage and flew towards him with a sword ready to attack. Robin turned when he saw a shadow swallow him, but then felt a strong gust of wind as a red blur whizzed past him, then saw the demon fly away and hit the ground.

"What the hell?!" Stone gasped.

Another demon threw his spear at him instead of attacking. Stone was too tired to react as he saw the spear get closer to him and closed his eyes to ready himself, but when he felt nothing, he opened them to see a red, flowing cape in front of him. His expression was the same as the rest of the Titans when they saw who it was.

Trigons' smile faded slightly as he looked to see a man wearing blue and red attire, with a large red cape and very angular "S" in the middle of his chest.

"Superman…" Beast Boy said through his breath as Terra helped him up.

"He's not the only one here!" A voice called out from the distance.

The Titans looked up at the mountain where the voice came from to see The Flash standing on the edge with Raven in his hands.

"Let us take it from here." Another voice came from Robin's left side.

He looked over to see Batman standing next to him. Soon, the exhausted youths realized it was the Justice League all around them.

Superman unfolded his arms and floated down to the ground. "Round two."

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in SO long and sorry that the update isn't as long as they normally are, but this story and Titan High are the stories I will finish and I figure that I can update quicker by making small updates instead of long ones since it's less to write.

I know a lot of you have moved on because Teen Titans was cancelled. I myself have to admit that I have slightly, but I will finish this story. To all of you who are still reading TT fics. Thank you.


	8. Death Comes With Four Eyes

Warning: This chapter contains violence and gore.

* * *

Trigon stood there, and instead of attacking, he was intrigued as to what was unfolding.

"This may be more fun that I originally expected." The four-eyed devil chuckled as he called forth even more minions to his whim.

The Titans and Justice League paired off to fend off their attack. Superman went with Cyborg, Batman with Robin, Wonder Woman with Starfire, Green Lantern with Beast Boy and Hawkgirl with Terra.

Splitting into these smaller groups proved to go in favor of the last defense for Earth as they staved off the first wave. Although they were exhausted from the previous battle, the Titans were actually having the time of their lives. The heroes they respected and tried to model themselves after their entire careers were fighting alongside them; all of them accept Robin though.

To him, it brought back bittersweet memories. It was good to fight alongside the man who taught him everything he knew, but he was frustrated because he wanted to break away from being under the Dark Knights' wing. Every time he looked in Batman's direction, he still felt that he was still calling him a kid.

"_I'm not a kid_!" He thought angrily as he destroyed another demon.

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity, they kept fighting and each time it seemed that they made a dent in Trigons' army, another squad came at them.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Cyborg exclaimed as he threw a demon to the ground, then put his sonic cannon to its head and blew it off.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Superman asked.

Cyborg looked up at his T-Car. "As a matter of fact, I do." He smiled. "Can you lift me up to my car?"

Superman punched a hole in another monster and ripped it in half, before taking his Cybernetic partner to his car.

Cyborg got in and pressed a series of buttons which caused the T-Car to adjust its shape. The wheels moved out, then under it to lift it up, then it turned around and opened up to reveal a huge sonic cannon with Cyborg in the main seat.

"I had this built in case we were attacked by another threat like Brother Blood or Slade. Tell 'em to get clear!" He yelled as he powered it up.

Superman pulled out his communicator and told all of them to get out of the way. When Cyborg saw it was clear, he pressed the fire button on each side causing the newly formed T-Car to vibrate then shoot an immense blue beam that obliterated nearly everything in sight.

All of them were completely astonished by the damage that it did, and even Trigon was surprised as well; but he smiled again as he spawned more of his followers.

"Can it fire again?" The Man of Steel asked.

"Give me twenty seconds."

* * *

The Justice League and Titans did just that and gave him another shot as Raven and Flash joined the fray also. Nothing was left after that blast, and the same was the power in the T-Car. It was obvious though that Trigon was annoyed and raised his hand and fired a blast above Cyborg. The impact loosened up several large boulders that fell on him and crushed him.

All of them looked in horror and Ravens' father smiled delightfully at the carnage he caused.

"Now that that nuisance is gone, I think I'll have some fun." He chuckled as he began to shrink in size.

He called off the remaining hoard and told them that he would handle the rest himself. All four of his eyes shined blood-red, as did Raven's.

"I want you." He beckoned as he pointed at the Man of Tomorrow.

Superman responded by popping his neck and knuckles before flying at Trigon and punched him right in the face. The impact caused a slight shockwave that sent the demon flying into the nearby mountain.

The others were standing back getting their breath. They knew that Superman was practically the only one who had a chance of stopping him, so they made sure to give him his space. Trigon popped out from the rubble and landed a punch as equally devastating as the one he received.

"He hits as hard as Doomsday! Maybe even harder!" Superman thought as he regained his composure in mid-air.

* * *

Batman watched as both engaged in a test of strength, when he suddenly felt a warm, piercing sensation coming from his abdomen. He looked down to see a spear sticking through him and shakily turned around to see a four-eyed Raven smiling at what she had just done.

"W-Why?" He gasped as he fell over.

All of them except Starfire were engrossed in the colossal battle unfolding in front of them to notice what happened.

"Why would you do such a thing Raven?!" She asked as she flew towards her friend, only to see that it wasn't Raven, but a full-demon Raven.

The possessed Raven smiled again and grabbed Starfire's throat and with incredible demonic strength, she choked her former friend out and broke her neck. She dropped Starfire's limp body and moved to her next victim.

Green Lantern sensed something was amiss as the other demons began attacking again, but when he tried to use his ring, it sparked, signaling that it was out of energy. Raven picked up an axe and morphed it with her newfound powers and sliced him in half from behind.

Flash saw what happened and dispensed of the demons around him and headed for Raven, but before he could attack her, she used her powers to grab hold of his costume and held him in place while some other demons mutilated him.

His screams of anguish made the others look in his direction, only to see pieces of him fall to the ground.

Wonder Woman was torn between wanting to stop her or help out Superman because she saw he was losing the battle against Trigon. Her eyes widened when she saw Ravens father split into two forms of him to take out her long-time friend and rushed to his aid.

Hawkgirl cried out in anger as she bashed each demon that blocked her path towards Raven. She swung her magical mace with great fury as she came closer and closer to her target, but before she has a chance to do anything, Raven threw a well-timed sword that sliced her head off.

* * *

It was all down to Robin, Beast Boy and Terra. They were running on fumes and were surrounded by demons as their friend slowly walked closer to them. Terra was used to running away all her life, but her body was too weak to do what her mind wanted to do.

Beast Boy sensed it and hugged the girl he cared more than anything about. He looked into her eyes and held her tightly. He knew that it wasn't Raven and he couldn't fight someone who had been there for him for so long. So he welcomed death for both of them as a pack of demons slaughtered them.

Robin was now by himself. The only ones who could help him were fighting for their lives against Trigon. His costume was torn up and blood leaked from the cuts he had all over his body. Blurred vision also made it hard for him to even stand and for the first time in his life since becoming a Titan, he gave up.

An eerie smile crept across Raven's face as she raised her hand and charged a blast to kill him, but just before she fired, her eyes went normal. The red and black mixed energy turned white, then back as it fired and went right through Robin's heart. He slowly fell down as Raven looked on.

* * *

Wonder Woman used her lasso to tie up one of the Trigons, then lifted him up and slung him into the mountain, then the ground and repeated it several times. She then lifted him up by his blood-soaked hair and prepared the final punch, but Raven used her powers to bind Wonder Woman's bracelets together and gave her father the chance to finish her off, which he did by hitting her in the stomach so hard that his arm went through her. Her Amazonian blood rolled off his arm after he pulled her limp body off of it and slung it to the ground.

A trickle of blood escaped Trigons' lower lip after a powerful punch from Superman. Both beings were to the brink of exhaustion, but they flew at each other again and as if it was a remake of the battle between Doomsday and Superman, they both hit each other with a force so strong that it caused a shockwave that went as far as the eye could see. They both stood there for a few seconds; neither of them moved, until Superman groaned and fell to the ground. Trigon, who was out of breath, moved over for the kill, but saw that he wasn't moving, Superman literally died by fighting until his heart exploded.

Seeing that there was no one left to stop him, he merged back with his other self and waited for his daughter to be standing next to him. He moved his broken jaw back in place and shifted some broken ribs in place as well.

"That one put up quite a fight. I would never have expected so much from him. He truly was a good challenge." He said in-between breathes.

Raven walked up next to him, then he turned around and with a multitude of dead bodies laying in an ocean of blood, they headed for the nearest civilization—Jump City.


End file.
